A sampai Z
by Viselle
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet.
1. A sampai E

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**A sampai Z**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo(s).**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

_Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet._

…

a.n : setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, tapi merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya. Oh ya, fic ini sebelumnya pernah dipublish di ffn tahun 2012-2013 tapi belum sampai tamat.

...

**Apel**

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. _Semoga masih ada,_doanya dalam hati.

Rukia sampai di kantin dan mendapati antrian yang mulai menipis di depan _counter _makanan. Cewek berambut hitam sebahu itu melirik nampan yang berisi buah apel.

_Masih ada__._

Ia tersenyum senang. Tapi senyumnya segera memudar manakala satu persatu apel yang ada di dalam nampan diambil oleh siswa-siswa yang antri di depannya. Dan yang terakhir pun diambil oleh siswa yang mengantri tepat di depannya. Rukia menatap penuh harap saat apel itu dibawa pergi. Pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk makan buah berwarna merah itu hari ini.

...

Rukia celingukan mencari tempat duduk.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum cerah saat dilihatnya Rangiku melambai padanya. Rukia melangkah cepat menuju meja tempat duduk temannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku," ujarnya setelah duduk di sebelah gadis berambut coklat terang itu. "Sama-sama, Rukia. Oh ya, kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Ukitake-sensei tadi menyuruhku mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru," sahut Rukia sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Susah ya, jadi siswa teladan disuruh-suruh terus." Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rangiku.

Krauk!

Rukia menoleh. Rangiku tengah menggigit sebutir apel merah, kelihatannya apel itu sangat enak karena Rangiku terus memakannya lagi dan lagi sampai habis setengahnya.

"Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Rangiku saat melihat Rukia memandanginya. Rukia hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya lalu terus melanjutkan makannya.

_S__udahlah, mungkin memang hari ini bukan rejekiku makan apel__._

"Eh, kau mau apel Rukia?" tanya Rangiku. Rukia menoleh. "Tapi…." Rangiku memandang apel di tangannya yang kini hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja. Rukia mengikuti pandangan Rangiku. "Tidak apa-apa Rangiku." Rukia tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Maaf ya, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kau ingin makan apel, kalau tahu pasti kuberikan padamu," kata Rangiku.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku. Benar tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa membelinya sepulang sekolah nanti," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menemanimu membeli apel ya?" tawar Rangiku, yang dijawab Rukia dengan anggukan.

Tluk!

Sebutir apel diletakkan di atas meja di depan Rukia. Rukia memandang apel merah itu kemudian ke arah orang yang meletakkannya.

_Ichigo__._

"Untukmu," ujar pemuda berambut jingga yang berdiri di samping meja Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki," ucap Rukia sambil mengambil apel merah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ichigo." Rukia mendongak menghadap pemuda itu. "Namaku Ichigo, Rukia," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Rukia mengangguk dan membetulkan ucapannya. "Terima kasih, Ichigo." Yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman yang membuat hati Rukia meleleh.

"Sepertinya kita tidak jadi membeli apel sepulang sekolah ya, Rukia," ujar Rangiku setelah Ichigo pergi. Rukia mengangguk sambil memandangi apel di tangannya.

"Apelnya harus dimakan lho, Rukia," goda Rangiku.

…

**Buku**

Rukia membongkar tasnya sekali lagi.

_Tidak ada!_

Rukia menghela napas, ia sepertinya meninggalkan Buku teks Bahasa Inggrisnya di rumah. Rukia melirik jam dinding kelasnya, sepuluh menit lagi waktu istirahat habis dan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dimulai. Ia harus meminjam buku teks Bahasa Inggris kalau ia tidak mau berdiri di koridor saat jam pelajaran Aizen-sensei. Rukia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas sebelah.

"Maaf sekali, Rukia_. _Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris jadi aku tidak membawanya," jawab Momo saat Rukia bertanya apakah gadis bercepol itu membawa buku teks Bahasa Inggris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momo-chan. Aku akan coba pinjam pada Isane," kata Rukia seraya melangkah menuju kelas 2-3.

Isane menggeleng. "Maaf ya, Rukia," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Isane," Rukia beranjak mencoba peruntungannya lagi di kelas sebelah, kelas 2-4.

"Sayang sekali, Kuchiki. Di kelas kami hari ini tidak ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris," sahut Nemu. "Jadi aku tidak membawa buku teks bahasa Inggris sehingga aku tidak bisa meminjamkannya padamu."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih, Nemu."

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan ia akan menghabiskan 2x50 menit dengan berdiri di koridor.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, menghembuskan napas panjang. Rukia memandangi mejanya yang masih dipenuhi hasil bongkaran tasnya. Rukia mulai merapikan mejanya, memasukkan satu persatu buku ke dalam tas. Rukia baru saja memasukkan sebuah buku bersampul warna kuning ke dalam tasnya.

_Eh, tunggu dulu!_

Rukia kembali mengeluarkan buku itu.

_Bukankah ini?_

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Didengarnya Rangiku membaca nama yang tertera di sampul buku itu. "Wah, ternyata kamu punya malaikat penolong, Rukia_._"

Rukia memandangi buku itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ia memang punya malaikat penolong.

…

**Cake**

Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya sebutir stroberi di atas kue berbentuk segitiga itu. Kemudian dimasukkannya kue berlapis dengan hiasan krim putih dan pink serta sebutir stroberi itu ke dalam kardus kue. "Siap! Tinggal diberikan saja!"

"Untuk siapa, Rukia?" Rangiku tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

"R-Rangiku!" Rukia kaget karena Rangiku yang muncul tiba-tiba. "I-ini untuk…" Rukia bingung memberi jawaban.

"Tidak usah dijawab, aku tahu kok untuk siapa kue itu," ujar gadis itu sambil melepas celemeknya. "Memasak itu lebih sulit daripada makan," gerutunya sambil memasukkan kue buatannya yang bentuknya sama seperti punya Rukia hanya saja punyanya dihiasi dengan buah ceri. "Awas saja kalau Gin tidak mau memakannya, kuputusin dia!" kata Rangiku berapi-api.

"Rangiku_?_"

"Ya, ya, Rukia, aku tahu. Tidak bakal juga aku mutusin si Gin 'kan susah ngedapetinnya," jawab Rangiku diikuti senyum manisnya. "Jadi punyamu kapan mau diberikan? Pelajaran olahraga kelas 2-4 udah selesai tuh." Rangiku menunjuk siswa-siswa kelas 2-4 yang mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Rukia bergegas melepas celemeknya dan meraih kotak kuenya, kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang masak.

_Eh, tunggu dulu! Jadi Rangiku benar-benar tahu untuk siapa kuenya?_

Rukia berhenti dan menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Rangiku tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata padanya. "Sukses ya!" Rangiku menyemangatinya. Rukia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

Rukia berdiri di depan ruang kelas 2-4. Matanya mencari keberadaan si rambut jingga, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang hendak diberinya kue.

"Mencariku ya, Rukia?" Rukia terlonjak. Perlahan dibalikkannya tubuhnya.

"I-Ichigo."

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Habis kau terlihat serius sekali, mencari siapa sih?" Ichigo celingukan mencari-cari seseorang padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang dicari Rukia.

"Umm… Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Aku sebenarnya memang mencarimu," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Eh, benar mencariku?!" Ichigo mundur selangkah, ia terkejut ternyata Rukia memang mencarinya. Rukia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ada apa ya, kau mencariku?" tanya Ichigo, lagi-lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"I-tu… a-aku…," Rukia mengambil napas dalam. "Ini untukmu!" Rukia mengangkat sebuah kotak kue ke depan wajah Ichigo.

"Untukku?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat terkejut oleh gadis manis berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. Ichigo mengambil kotak yang diberikan Rukia. "Makasih, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendapatkannya?"

"Itu ucapan terima kasih," sahut Rukia. Warna kemerahan mulai merayapi kedua belah pipinya.

"Untuk?"

"Apel dan buku," jawab Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Tolong diterima, mungkin tidak terlalu enak tapi pasti bisa dimakan. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa," kata Rukia cepat dan ia pun bergegas pergi.

"Rukia!" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Ichigo disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantung seorang Rukia Kuchiki berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

…

**Dasi**

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju aula, sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan siswa kelas 3 akan dimulai ia akan terlambat kalau ia tidak buru-buru. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok yang sudah familiar di matanya. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut jingga sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sedang memegangi sesuatu. Rukia tidak bisa memastikan benda apa yang dipegang pemuda itu karna jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Rukia pun berjalan menghampirinya melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia segera pergi ke aula, saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah dari pemuda itu Rukia memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo? Bukankah kita disuruh berkumpul di aula?"

Ichigo mendongak, memandang Rukia sebentar kemudian kembali memandangi benda di tangannya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Rukia berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sampai ia berdiri di samping Ichigo dan ia ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Apa yang salah?" tanya Rukia semakin khawatir karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Ichigo?" Rukia menepuk bahu Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan melihat padanya.

"Ah, Rukia. Sejak kapan…" Ichigo menggantung kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Rukia "Kau bisa membantuku kan, Rukia?" Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung tapi ia menggangguk mengiyakan. "Syukurlah," Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan ini." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam entah benda apa ke depan wajah Rukia. Rukia memfokuskan pandangannya pada tangan Ichigo tepatnya benda yang ada di tangan pemuda itu.

_Dasi?!_

"Tolong pasangkan benda ini padaku," pinta Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasangnya, aku sudah mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa, kau bisa membantuku kan, Rukia?" Ichigo memandang Rukia penuh harap.

Rukia tertawa. "Dasar bodoh!" Rukia mengambil dasi dari tangan Ichigo. "Kupikir sesuatu yang gawat terjadi, ternyata hanya karena tidak bisa memasang dasi." Dan ia pun memasangkan benda yang membuat Ichigo frustasi itu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," gumam Ichigo dan tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Sama-sama, Ichigo," jawab Rukia malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah akibat senyum yang diberikan Ichigo padanya.

…

**Es Krim Stroberi**

"Oi, Rukia. Ada yang mencarimu," Rukia mendongak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. "Dia menunggu di luar".

"Terima kasih, Renji." Rukia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dia bahkan tidak bertanya siapa yang memanggilnya." Renji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Kepala jeruk," jawab Renji.

"Kurosaki, heh?" mata Rangiku bersinar-sinar. Renji mengangguk. "Menarik," Rangiku tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa si kepala jeruk mencari Rukia?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rangiku menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu?" ajak Rangiku yang dijawab seringai licik Renji.

Rukia sampai di luar kelas, ia celingukan mencari seseorang tapi tidak tahu siapa.

_Bodoh, harusnya aku bertanya dulu siapa yang mencariku pada Renji tadi._

"Yo, Rukia!" Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo yang tengah bersandar di dinding tidak jauh darinya. Jantung Rukia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ichigo? Kau yang mencariku?" Rukia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Memang Renji tidak bilang?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Aku lupa bertanya tadi," jawab Rukia seraya ikut bersandar di samping Ichigo. "Jadi ada apa mencariku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau suka eskrim?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

Rukia memandang Ichigo bingung tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan Ichigo. "Suka, kenapa tiba-tiba kau−" kata-kata Rukia terpotong.

"Sepulang sekolah mau tidak pergi makan eskrim denganku?" ajak Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia memandangnya bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk," gumam Ichigo hampir tidak terdengar tapi tentu saja Rukia dapat mendengarnya. "Dan kalau kau bersedia tentunya." Nampak rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati karena Rukia belum memberikan respon. "Kau mau?".

"I-iya," jawab Rukia disertai dengan anggukan. Yang langsung disambut senyum cerah Ichigo.

Tepat setelah Rukia memberi jawaban bunyi bel masuk terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"Ah, sudah bel," ujar Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah, Rukia." Ichigo mulai berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan pergi kencan hari ini ya, Renji?" Pertanyaan Rangiku lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Ichigo," gumam Renji. "Aku tidak menyangka. Sejak kapan dia?" Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sejak lama," jawab Rangiku. "Kau saja yang tidak memerhatikan."

"Rangiku, Renji, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Rukia yang baru saja masuk kelas dan melihat kedua temannya itu dalam posisi mencurigakan di belakang pintu kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Keduanya menyahut bersamaan.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat dudukku sebentar lagi Ukitake-sensei datang." Renji segera berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalian..."

"Ah, aku juga harus duduk," Rangiku memotong cepat kalimat Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa memandang bingung sikap aneh kedua temannya itu sambil melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

…

Cerita ini masih akan berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya.

...

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	2. F sampai J

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**A sampai Z**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo's.**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

_Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet._

…

a.n : setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, tapi merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya. Oh ya, fic ini sebelumnya pernah dipublish di ffn tahun 2012-2013 tapi belum sampai tamat.

...

**Chapter 2 : F Sampai J**

**Foto**

Rukia menatap _Rainbow Ice__cream_ di depannya dengan penuh minat. Bagaimana tidak, es krim berwarna merah, kuning, hijau yang disusun di dalam mangkuk berwarna biru dengan toping kacang almond dan coklat stik putih benar-benar menggugah selera dan Rukia salah satu yang tergugah ingin mencicipi rasa eskrim pesanannya tersebut.

"Selamat makan," ucap Rukia sebelum ia menyendok eskrimnya dan memasukkan makanan dingin itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm,,, yummy!" Rukia terlihat sangat menikmati eskrimnya.

"Segitu enaknya?" tanya Ichigo yang duduk di hadapan Rukia namun sedari tadi belum menyentuh eskrimnya sendiri karena terlalu asyik memerhatikan gadis di depannya.

Rukia mengangguk antusias. "Enak banget, kau tidak makan?"

"Selamat makan," ucap Ichigo kemudian ia memasukkan sesendok penuh eskrim ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau benar, ini enak," ujarnya setelah menelan eskrimnya.

"Permisi," Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh bersamaan. "Maaf mengganggu kalian," ucap seorang pelayan berpakaian hitam-putih. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. "Bolehkah saya mengambil foto kalian berdua?" Ichigo dan Rukia menatap bingung pelayan ber-_nametag _Izumi itu.

"Begini, karena cafe kami baru saja buka seminggu ini kami ingin mengambil foto pelanggan-pelanggan pertama kami dan memajangnya di dinding cafe. Jadi bolehkah saya mengambil foto kalian?"

Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap. "Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh ya, kalian juga akan mendapatkan hasil fotonya sebagai kenang-kenangan dan diskon dua puluh persen dari kami," tambah pelayan itu.

Rukia melirik Ichigo sekilas sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih," ucap pelayan itu dan ia pun segera mengeluarkan kamera digital dari saku celananya.

...

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu. Ini fotonya."

Pelayan itu meletakkan selembar foto di atas meja. Di foto itu terlihat Ichigo dan Rukia duduk berhadapan dengan meja berisi dua mangkok es krim di antara mereka. Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari yang membentuk huruf 'V' sedang Ichigo tersenyum kecil menghadap kamera.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sambil meraih foto itu dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar.

"Foto ini boleh aku yang simpan?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan memohon. Membuat Ichigo refleks mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu, meskipun memang ia tidak berniat mengatakan tidak.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Silahkan melanjutkan kencan kalian," ujar pelayan itu sebelum pergi.

"Tapi kami bukan..."

"Terima kasih," Ichigo menyahut sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Rukia menatap Ichigo, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendapati Rukia menatapnya.

"Ayo cepat makan es krimnya nanti cair, kalau sudah cair tidak enak lagi," ujar Ichigo sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Rukia.

…

**Gitar**

Suasana kelas yang hening diusik oleh sebuah teriakan dari pintu kelas.

"Rukia."

Rukia mendongak, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ukitake-sensei. "Ada apa Rangiku?" tanyanya pada teman sekelasnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bergelombang sepunggung itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia, memaksa gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Tapi ini masih jam masuk," ujar Rukia.

"Sebentar saja, lagipula kau pasti akan menyukainya," kata Rangiku.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, Rangiku?" tanya Rukia di sela langkah cepat mereka yang menuju entah ke mana.

"Atap sekolah," jawab Rangiku.

"Kenapa kita ke sana?"

"Nanti kamu juga tahu," ujar Rangiku.

Rangiku mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia, menyuruhnya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah mereka. Mereka sampai di puncak tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu menuju atap. Terdengar suara teriakan siswi-siswi dari balik pintu itu. Membuat Rukia penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di atap sekolah pada jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"Ayo." Rangiku membuka pintu, Rukia mengikuti di belakang gadis itu.

"Lihat," ujar Rangiku.

Menuruti arahan Rangiku, Rukia menemukan kumpulan siswi-siswi berdiri membelakanginya. Siswi-siswi itu berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu yang entah apa, Rukia tidak tahu karena pandangannya terlindung.

"Sini!"

Lagi Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Rukia pasrah saja, lagipula ia memang sedikit penasaran. Mereka bergabung dalam kerumunan itu dan terus mencoba maju hingga mereka berdiri di barisan depan.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi dong, Kurosaki."

"Iya, satu lagi."

Terdengar rengekan-rengekan memohon yang diajukan pada laki-laki yang duduk di tengah kerumunan itu sambil memangku gitar. Laki-laki berambut jingga terang. Mata Rukia terpaku pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Ichigo bisa main gitar," ujar Rukia.

"Aku juga," sahut Rangiku.

"Lagi… lagi… lagi…"

Siswi-siswi berteriak bersamaan, meminta Ichigo menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti tepat pada Rukia. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Ichigo saat melihat Rukia. Membuat Rukia secara otomatis membalas senyum itu.

"Baiklah, satu lagi. Yang ini spesial untuk seseorang, seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," kata Ichigo. Sepasang mata coklat Ichigo terkunci pada Rukia, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari kerja normalnya.

"Apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Rukia?" bisik Rangiku di telinga Rukia.

Rukia menoleh pada Rangiku. "Eh?"

"Lagu ini sepertinya untukmu," jelas Rangiku.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Rukia tapi di hatinya, ia berharap lagu itu memang dinyanyikan untuknya.

"Kyaaa…..!"

Gadis-gadis berteriak histeris saat Ichigo mulai memetik gitarnya. Memainkan nada-nada pembuka sebelum mulai menyanyikan liriknya.

_Ketika aku sendiri atau dalam kerumunan_

_Di tempat sunyi atau tempat yang ingar-bingar_

_Saat aku berada di jalan, atau di dalam kamarku__  
__Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memikirkanmu_

_Ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan ketika dedaunan berubah kecoklatan_

_Ketika matahari bersinar terik, dan ketika salju berguguran__  
__Ketika awan kelabu, dan ketika langit berwarna biru cerah__  
__Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memikirkanmu__  
__aku memikirkanmu, itu yang kulakukan setiap waktu_

_Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir di pikiranku__  
__Tak peduli kemana aku pergi atau apapun yang kulakukan_

_Aku memikirkanmu__  
_

"Aku tidak tahu lagu ini, tapi aku menyukainya," ujar Rangiku.

Rukia mengangguk karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama meski belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya, entah mengapa Rukia menyukainya. Mungkin karena Ichigo yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

_aku memikirkanmu, itu yang kulakukan setiap waktu_

_Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir di pikiranku__  
__Tak peduli kemana aku pergi atau apapun yang kulakukan_

_Aku memikirkanmu__  
__Ya, hanya itu yang kulakukan. Selalu kulakukan_

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Kurosaki, jadi pacarku ya?" teriak seorang gadis.

"Mimpi kali, Ichigo itu maunya denganku. Iya 'kan Ichigo?" sahut gadis lain.

"Tidak bisa. Kurosaki punyaku!" terdengar suara gadis lain lagi.

"Hei, hei." Ichigo berusaha melerai.

"Kurosaki, siapa yang kau pilih?" gadis pertama tadi bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Iya, pilih salah satu dari kami," tambah gadis yang kedua.

"Ayo cepat," yang ketiga menimpali.

Ichigo tersenyum pada mereka. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Tapi aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai." Ichigo mengarahkan matanya pada Rukia yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari Ichigo. "Dan aku sangat menyukainya." Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia membuat gadis itu tercengang.

"Yah, tapi nggak apa-apa deh."

"Ya udah. Aku ikhlas saja kalau Ichigo bahagia."

"Aku juga."

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. Matanya kembali melirik Rukia yang masih tercengang menatapnya. Ichigo mengedipkan mata padanya membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Semua mata otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu dan wajah mereka langsung berubah pucat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Z-Zaraki-sensei…"

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

"B-baik _sensei_…!"

…

**Hujan**

"Hujan," gumam Rukia saat menyaksikan tetes-tetes pertama air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang padahal hujan turun semakin lebat, membuatnya harus bertahan lebih lama di gedung sekolah padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Mungkin itu karena Rukia menyukai hujan. Menyukai hal yang dulu tidak ia sukai. Tapi rasa tidak suka itu berubah sejak hujan mempertemukannya dengan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

…

_Bel menandakan pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu masih tertahan di sekolah, di kelas yang penghuninya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau ke tempat lainnya yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Gadis itu tertahan di sana karena ia harus menulis laporan kelas, kewajibannya sebagai salah satu pengurus kelas. Ya, Rukia hanya salah satu pengurus kelas dari dua orang yang mendapat tugas tersebut. Partner Rukia, Renji Abarai sudah pergi sejak satu jam lalu karena laki-laki itu harus pergi kerja sambilan. Jadi, tinggallah Rukian sendirian menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan dua orang._

"_Selesai!" Rukia menutup buku laporan kelas di depannya dengan senang. "Aku bisa pulang sekarang," ujar gadis itu sambil merapikan alat-alat tulisnya._

_Tapi senyuman di wajah gadis itu langsung menghilang begitu ia menyadari kalau hujan turun dengan deras. Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, iris ungu miliknya menatap hujan dari balik jendela kaca kelasnya. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya. "Aku kan tidak bawa payung."_

_Tik… tik… tik…__!_

_Rukia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu dinding ruang kelasnya. Pukul lima lewat tiga menit, berarti sudah satu jam hujan turun. Rukia melangkah ke jendela dan mendongak menatap langit yang masih menghitam, menandakan hujan belum akan mereda._

"_Bagaimana aku pulang?"_

_Lagi Rukia menatap jam dinding._

"_Kalau tidak pulang sekarang nee-chan akan khawatir," Rukia bicara sendiri. "Apa minta jemput nii-san saja ya?" __D__ahi gadis itu berkerut nampak berpikir keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh manja begitu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hanya perlu hujan-hujanan sampai halte bus lalu menunggu bus di sana beberapa saat, tidak masalah." Segera Rukia merapikan barang-barangnya dan menyimpan buku laporan ke dalam lemari inventaris kelas yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mengunci lemari itu. __S__etelahnya gadis itu bergegas keluar._

"_Aku harus cepat kalau tidak mau basah kuyup," ujar Rukia. Rukia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menembus hujan._

"_Kau tidak bawa payung?"_

_Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Rukia. Gadis itu segera menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Rukia terdiam saat matanya menemukan seorang laki-laki berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Rukia mengenali laki-laki itu__,__ t__et__api ia tidak tahu namanya. Yah, warna rambut menyolok seperti itu memang gampang diingat._

"_Kau tidak membawa payung, Kuchiki?" __Pemuda__ yang memilik rambut berwarna jingga itu bertanya lagi. Rukia menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Lalu kau berencana berlari menembus hujan karena tidak membawa payung?"_

_Rukia mengangguk._

"_Kau bisa sakit, Kuchiki__,__" __u__jar laki-laki itu._

_Rukia tidak menjawab, di kepalanya masih berputar-putar pertanyaan dari mana laki-laki itu tahu namanya._

"_Pakai payungku," laki-laki yang belum Rukia tahu namanya itu menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna hitam pada Rukia._

"_Lalu kau?"_

"_Rumahku tidak jauh, berlari sepuluh menit juga sampai__,__" __j__awab laki-laki yang berseragam sama sepertinya itu, kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Pakai saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku kan laki-laki. Hujan sedikit tidak akan membuatku tumbang lagipula lariku cepat__,__" __j__elasnya._

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu__,__" __t__olak Rukia._

"_Pakailah," laki-laki yang setahu Rukia berada setingkat dengannya itu—__melihat dari lambang yang dijahit di lengan seragam laki-laki itu—__menjejalkan payung ke tangan Rukia._

"_Aku tidak ingin kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan."_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Baiklah, Kuchiki. Aku pulang duluan__,__" __k__ata laki-laki itu dan ia pun langsung berlari menembus hujan yang sepertinya masih __tidak __ingin mereda._

_Rukia memandangi payung lipat di tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya."_

_Seolah bisa mendengar Rukia, laki-laki itu berbalik. "Namaku Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki!" teriak laki-laki itu._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki ya? __A__kan ku ingat__,__" __u__jar Rukia sambil memandangi punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh._

…

"Dasar bodoh! Mengakunya tidak mudah ditumbangkan, ternyata besoknya malah tidak masuk karena terkena flu," ujar Rukia.

Dan setelah waktu itu, saat hujan turun Rukia selalu teringat hari itu. Hari yang bisa dibilang sebagai hari perkenalannya dengan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Hari di mana ia jatuh hati pada kebaikan hati Ichigo.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Rukia langsung menoleh. Rasanya seperti _dejavu _melihat Ichigo berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu pakai punyaku. Aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan." Ichigo menyodorkan payung lipat berwarna hitam pada Rukia.

"_Ini benar-benar dejavu."_

"Rukia?"

"Payungnya kita pakai bersama saja," kata Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Rumahmu searah dengan halte bus, 'kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu bisa mengantarku sampai halte. Aku juga tidak mau kamu sakit lagi gara-gara pulang hujan-hujanan," ujar Rukia

…

**Ichiru**

Hik… Hik… Hik!

Rukia berjalan mengikuti asal suara tangisan. Dan ia akhirnya menemukan asal suara di sudut taman. Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, di depan bocah itu ada seseorang yang juga tengah berjongkok sepertinya sedang coba menghentikan tangisan bocah itu. Dan Rukia mengenali orang itu. Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?!" tanya Rukia sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Ichigo.

"R-Rukia…, a-aku…, a-aku t-tidak…," Ichigo tergagap bingung harus memberikan jawaban.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Rukia ikut berjongkok di samping bocah itu.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis!" sahut Ichigo cepat. Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung. Ia menarik napas, kemudian berkata. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau yang membuatnya menangis, tapi aku menanyakan kenapa dia menangis?".

"Eh?" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A-anu, soal itu aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku menemukannya dia sudah menangis dan dia tidak mau bicara," jelas Ichigo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Rukia yang dijawab gelengan oleh Ichigo. "Kau?" Ichigo balik bertanya. Rukia juga menggeleng. Keduanya menghela napas.

Rukia mengangkat tangan menepuk-nepuk kepala si bocah sambil berbisik di telinga si bocah. "Sudah…, sudah.., ada kakak disini, kakak akan membantumu tapi kau harus berhenti menangis, adik kecil," bisiknya lembut.

Tangisan bocah itu mulai berkurang dan ia pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan wajah yang penuh airmata dan ingus. Rukia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajah bocah itu.

"Hai," sapa Rukia setelah selesai ia membersihkan wajah si bocah. "Aku Rukia, namamu siapa?"

Bocah itu tidak menjawab malah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Rukia mengikuti arah pandangan bocah itu dan mendapati Ichigo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Rukia.

_Kenapa Ichigo menatapku seperti itu?_

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?" Ichigo gelagapan. Rukia menelengkan kepala ke arah si bocah. "Eh, h-halo," Ichigo sepertinya mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Rukia ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke si bocah. "Aku Ichigo."

"Kakak stroberi," ujar si bocah sekarang tangisannya sudah berhenti. Ichigo memberengut mendengar kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut si bocah.

"Hmmmppp….," Ichigo menoleh dilihatnya Rukia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mencoba menyembunyikan tawa.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja," kata Ichigo sebal.

Huwaaaa!

"Eh, eh, Rukia dia menangis lagi!" Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk si bocah. Rukia memelototi Ichigo. "Ini gara-gara kau, Ichigo".

"Eh, kenapa aku?" Rukia tidak menggubris Ichigo. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada si bocah yang kembali menangis.

"Maaf ya, adik kecil. Kakak stroberi membuatmu takut." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala si bocah seperti yang dilakukan Rukia tadi. Tangisan si bocah berhenti dan ia menatap Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum padanya dan langsung dibalas cengiran lebar si bocah. Rukia tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Jadi, adik kecil siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Ichiru," jawabnya.

"Nah, kenapa kau menangis Ichiru?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Ichiru menunjuk ke tanah tidak jauh dari mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Ichiru. Mereka melihat seonggok eskrim yang mencair di tanah, keduanya berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jadi kau menjatuhkan es krimmu, Ichiru?" tanya Rukia. Ichiru mengangguk, kelihatannya ia akan mulai menangis lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ichigo mengacak rambut Ichiru. Rukia memandang Ichigo dan Ichiru bergantian, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Kakak akan belikan yang baru untukmu, bagaimana?" Ichiru tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk cepat penuh semangat.

"Aku mau yang stroberi," sahutnya bersemangat. Rukia terkikik.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Ichigo. "Nah, ayo kita cari es krimnya."

Ichiru mengangkat tangan minta digendong. Ichigo memandang Rukia, gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ichigo ikut-ikutan mengangkat bahu.

Hup!

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Ichiru dan mendudukkannya dipundaknya. "Ayo kita berburu es krim!"serunya bersemangat.

"Ayo!" Ichiru tak kalah semangat.

Ichigo mulai berjalan sambil membawa Ichiru bersamanya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Rukia. "Kau tidak ikut Rukia?" tanyanya. Rukia tersenyum, segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Ichigo.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di penjual es krim. Ichigo segera memesan eskrim stroberi untuk Ichiru dan satu lagi rasa vanila untuknya.

"Kak Rukia mau rasa apa?" tanya Ichiru tepat saat Ichigo ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Rukia.

Rukia memegang dagunya. "Hmm… stroberi," jawabnya. Yang langsung disambut lirikan tajam oleh Ichigo. Rukia mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf "V".

"Dasar," gerutu Ichigo.

_Kau tahu Ichigo, aku memang mempunyai rasa yang khusus pada stroberi._

_..._

**Jeruk**

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sambil mengambil uang kembalian yang disodorkan penjual buah itu padanya.

"Datang lagi ya," ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu. Rukia mengangguk seraya berjalan menjauh sambil menenteng plastik berisi buah jeruk di tangannya.

Terdengar dering ponsel dari saku rok Rukia membuat gadis itu segera merogoh sakunya. "Ya, _nee-chan_?" sapa Rukia. "Sudah kubeli, dua kilo, kan? Ya, aku langsung pulang." Rukia menutup sambungan telepon dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Awas!"

Rukia menoleh. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah sepeda melaju kencang ke arahnya. Rukia segera menghindar tapi agak terlambat karena sepeda itu masih mengenai tubuhnya hingga membuat Rukia terhuyung dan plastik berisi jeruk di tangannya terlepas.

"Maaf," teriak pengendara sepeda itu tetapi ia tidak berhenti untuk melihat keadaan Rukia.

Rukia hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan pengendara sepeda itu. "Tidak bertanggung jawab," gerutunya. Lalu ia menatap jeruk-jeruk yang baru dibelinya tadi, yang kini berserakan di tanah dan menggelinding ke sana kemari. Rukia menghela napas dan bergerak untuk memunguti jeruk-jeruk itu.

"Kurasa ini milikmu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah menunduk memungut sebuah jeruk. "Kurasa begitu," jawab Rukia sambil menerima sebuah jeruk yang diberikan padanya oleh seorang gadis. "Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

"Kamu perlu plastik baru untuk membawa jeruk-jeruk itu," ujar gadis berambut karamel itu.

"Ya."

"Tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu meletakkan tas kertas yang dibawanya kemudian berlari menuju sebuah toko dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian. "Ini," gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah plastik pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

"Senang bisa membantu," jawab gadis itu.

"Aku Rukia, kau?"

"Orihime," jawab gadis itu. "Orang itu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab, menabrakmu lalu pergi begitu saja. Apa kau terluka, Rukia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," ujar Rukia.

"Syukurlah," kata Orihime. "Astaga!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa, aku harus menemui seseorang di taman kota," jawab Orihime. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Rukia. Sampai jumpa." Gadis itu melambai pada Rukia dan berlari pergi.

"Orihime, tasmu!" panggil Rukia tapi gadis itu sudah jauh sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan Rukia.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang taman kota, kan? Apa boleh buat." Rukia meraih tas kertas milik Orihime yang tertinggal dan melangkah menuju taman kota.

…

Rukia melangkah memasuki taman kota yang sore itu cukup ramai. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Orihime dan menemukan gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku kayu. Cepat Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Orihime.

"Orihime!"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Eh, Rukia?"

"Kurasa ini milikmu." Rukia mengangkat tas kertas yang ditentengnya.

"Ah, itu milikku." Cepat Orihime mengambil tas kertas itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Hadiah untuk seseorang?" tanyanya.

Inoue tersenyum. "Ya, untuk orang yang penting bagiku," jawabnya.

"Pacarmu ya?"

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah. "Bukan. Tapi aku ingin dia jadi pacarku."

"Jadi, sedang pendekatan," kata Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk. "Hari ini aku mau menyatakan perasaanku," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan aku yakin akan berhasil karena aku merasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," jelas Orihime.

"Semoga berhasil." Rukia menyemangati. "Berjuanglah."

Orihime mengangguk penuh semangat. "Terima kasih."

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Orihime." Rukia melambai dan meninggalkan Orihime.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, Inoue."

Rukia yang belum jauh melangkah segera menoleh karena ia mengenali suara itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun_._ Aku juga baru datang."

Rukia terdiam. Tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari laki-laki yang baru datang menemui Orihime itu.

_Ichigo?_

…

**Review's review :**

**2014DhiSu**

Halo, salam kenal juga. Ini udah saya update. Rencananya akan saya update seminggu sekali.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

**Guest **

Makasih dah RnR ya,

Udah lanjut nih. Baca lagi ya.

...

Cerita ini masih akan berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya.

...

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	3. K sampai O

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**A sampai Z**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo(s).**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

_Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet._

…

a.n : setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, tapi merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya. Oh ya, fic ini sebelumnya pernah dipublish di ffn tahun 2012-2013 tapi belum sampai selesai. Sekarang saya mempublish ulang dengan melakukan beberapa perubahan sekaligus ingin menyelesaikannya.

...

**Chapter 3 : K Sampai O**

**Kunci**

"Hua… Akhirnya selesai."

Rukia meletakkan sebuah kardus berisi berbagai macam alat peraga untuk pelajaran Biologi ke dalam sebuah lemari geser yang menempel di dinding laboratorium Biologi.

"Maaf ya, Rukia. Kau jadi pulang terlambat karena harus membantuku membersihkan lab. Biologi padahal hari ini bukan giliranmu." Momo berkata pada Rukia.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah akan lebih cepat selesai jika kita mengerjakannya berdua?" sahut Rukia sambil mengunci lemari geser. "Sekarang apa?"

"Aku harus mengantar buku laporan ke ruang guru," jawab Momo. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah menuju meja paling depan dan mengangkat tumpukan buku yang telihat cukup berat.

"Biar kubantu." Rukia melangkah mendekati temannya itu.

"Tak usah, biar aku yang mengantarnya. Sekaligus mengambil kunci dari Unohana-sensei," Momo menyahut cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu kembali," ujar Rukia.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, Rukia. Tasmu masih di sana, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Kutunggu kau di kelas, kita pulang sama-sama."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim di perjalanan pulang nanti," ujar Momo sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Rukia sudah hendak keluar tapi suara-suara berisik dari arah lapangan membuatnya penasaran. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela yang berada di samping lemari geser, lemari yang besar menutupi tubuhnya sehingga ia tak terlihat jika ada yang masuk ke ruangan itu, kecuali jika orang itu mendekati lemari. Ia memerhatikan klub sepak bola yang tengah berlatih di lapangan. Wajahnya berubah cerah saat menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal di antar siswa yang tengah berlatih itu. Ia menarik kunci jendela dan mendorong hingga jendela di depannya terbuka lebar. Lalu matanya kembali fokus pada siswa berambut jingga yang tengah menggiring bola ke arah gawang.

Dua orang tim lawan menghadang Ichigo, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan laju larinya. Karena tak menemukan celah untuk melewati kedua pemain itu, Ichigo mengoper bola pada kawannya yang sudah menunggu di depan gawang tanpa penjagaan. Lalu dengan cepat kawannya itu melesatkan tembakan ke gawang dan...

Prittt!

"_Nice shoot_, Izuru!" pelatih berseru dari pinggir lapangan. "Dan Kurosaki, tadi itu umpan yang bagus. Pertahankan. Ingat, sepak bola permainan tim bukan individu!"

Rukia terus memerhatikan Ichigo berlatih di lapangan sampai melupakan janjinya untuk menunggu Momo di kelas. Ia baru tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu, tapi terlambat pintu itu sudah terkunci dan orang yang menguncinya sudah beranjak menjauh.

"Hei, buka pintunya! Masih ada orang di dalam!" ia berseru memanggil orang itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, berharap hal itu bisa membuat orang itu kembali dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Bagaimana ini?" Rukia panik karena orang itu tidak kembali juga dan tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati koridor di depan ruang praktek biologi. Siswa-siswa sekolahnya memang jarang melewati ruang biologi, karena letaknya di bagian ujung koridor. Dan lagi ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang, artinya kemungkinnya sangat kecil ada siswa yang melewati koridor itu lagi.

"Momo!" Rukia merogoh kantong roknya, mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi temannya. Namun sayang ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam tas sekolahnya, dan tas itu masih tersangkut di samping meja di ruang kelasnya.

"Bagaimana...?" Rukia menggigit bibir, semakin panik setiap detiknya. Ia lalu teringat pada klub sepak bola yang masih berlatih di lapangan, dan bergegas kembali ke jendela. Saat ia melihat ke lapangan ia sangat bersyukur karena anggota klub sepak bola masih ada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berteriak memanggil Ichigo. Awalnya pemuda itu tak mendengarnya, dan baru mendengar panggilannya setelah Rukia berteriak sekali lagi dengan lebih kencang. Ichigo terlihat mencari-cari asal suara.

"Jendela lab. Biologi!"

Akhirnya Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya ke lantai dua dan melihatnya melambai di salah satu jendela. Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan lapangan dan berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku terkunci." Rukia segera memberitahu setelah Ichigo dekat. "Bisa bantu aku membuka pintunya?"

"Bagaima—"

Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo sebelum pemuda itu selesai. "Cepatlah, kumohon."

Ichigo mengangguk dan segera berlari memasuki gedung.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya pintu lab. Biologi terbuka dan Ichigo langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu bertanya, peluh membasahi keningnya bergulir turun hingga ke rahangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima—" belum selesai Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih. Momo menyerbu masuk dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kau tadi masih di dalam," kata Momo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momo. Aku tadi berdiri di depan jendela di samping lemari, jadi wajar saja kalau kau tak melihatku." Rukia berusaha menenangkan temannya.

Momo melepaskan pelukannnya. "Aku tadi kembali ke kelas dan kau tidak ada, hanya ada tasmu. Lalu aku berpapasan dengan Kurosaki yang berlari tergesa ke ruang guru, aku mengikutinya dan mendengar kalau kau terkunci di sini. Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku menguncimu di sini." Ia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah Momo, yang penting sekarang pintunya sudah terbuka," kata Rukia. Lalu ia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu," ia menambahkan.

Ichigo menggeleng. Suara-suara berisik kembali terdengar dari lapangan. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali latihan. Kuncinya?"

"Akan kami kembalikan ke Unohana-sensei," kata Momo.

"Kali ini pastikan kau menguncinya setelah Rukia di luar, Hinamori," ujar Ichigo.

"Pasti. Terima kasih, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mengangguk, kemudian beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi ia tersenyum pada Rukia dan berkata, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

...

**Lemonade **

Sudah hampir jam enam sore saat Rukia dan Momo berjalan melewati bagian samping lapangan menuju gerbang depan sekolah.

"Jadi makan eskrimnya gimana?" tanya Momo.

"Besok saja," jawab Rukia. "Rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Rukia menoleh ke lapangan, klub sepak bola sudah menyelesaikan latihan sore mereka. Tetapi belum semua anggotanya meninggalkan lapangan, ada seseorang yang masih berada di sana, berlari mengitari lapangan.

"Bukankah itu Kurosaki?" ujar Momo. Rukia hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Ichigo. "Dia masih latihan rupanya, rajin sekali."

"Kurosaki sedang dihukum."

Momo dan Rukia berbalik dan menemukan beberapa siswa anggota klub sepak bola berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa dia dihukum?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia pergi ditengah-tengah latihan, jadi Kiriya-sensei menghukumnya lari dua puluh kali keliling lapangan," jelas siswa itu.

Rukia dan Momo saling bertatapan.

"_Gara-gara aku." _Tatapan Rukia pada Momo seolah berkata begitu. "Di mana Kiriya-sensei?" ia bertanya pada siswa tadi. Siswa itu menunjuk sebuah arah, Rukia mengikuti telunjuk siswa itu. Ia melihat Kiriya-sensei sedang berbicara dengan beberapa siswa dan langsung berlari menghampiri pelatih klub bola itu.

"Rukia."

Mengindahkan panggilan Momo, Rukia terus berlari.

"Kiriya-sensei!" Rukia menahan langkah Kiriya yang hendak masuk ke ruang klub. Rukia lalu menjelaskan alasan Ichigo meninggalkan latihan untuk menolongnya dan meminta pelatih itu menghentikan hukuman Ichigo.

"Terlambat," kata Kiriya. "Kurosaki sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya," ia menambahkan sambil memandang ke lapangan.

Rukia memandang ke lapangan, Ichigo baru saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lapangan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa membatalkan hukumannya, tapi kau bisa memberinya minuman untuk meredakan lelahnya."

Rukia memandang Kiriya sesaat, lalu senyuman terbit di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, sensei," ucapnya seraya berbalik dan berlari pergi.

...

"Hup!"

Ichigo bangun dari posisinya berbaring di lapangan dengan satu gerakan cepat. Ia hampir jatuh lagi saat melihat Rukia berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya sudah pulang!" Ichigo langsung menompat berdiri.

Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo. "Maaf, kau kena hukuman gara-gara aku," katanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Ichigo menyahut. "Hanya dua puluh putaran," tambahnya dengan nada cuek.

"Hanya? Biasanya kau mau dihukum lebih berat ya?" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Ini tak seberapa, Rukia. Biasanya Kiriya-sensei lebih kejam."

"Tapi tetap saja alasan kau dihukum karena aku. Ini." Rukia menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman pada Ichigo. "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo seraya menyambut botol yang disodorkan Rukia. Ia lalu membuka tutupnya dan meminum isinya sedikit. "Asam!" keluhnya. Ia memutar botol di tangannya, membaca tulisan yang tertera di pembungkus botol itu. "Lemonade?" ia bertanya poda Rukia.

"Lemonade bagus untuk mengembalikan tenaga. Tidak suka ya? Mau kuganti yang lain?"

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak suka bilang saja," ujar Rukia.

"Tak apa, cuma belum terbiasa," sahut Ichigo. Lalu meneguk lemonade itu lagi.

"Tak usah dipaksa," kata Rukia. "Biar kubelikan yang lain." Rukia mencoba mengambil botol itu dari Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo dengan gesit mengelak.

"Akan kuminum," Ichigo berkata sambil menjauhkan botol itu dari Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka?" Rukia bingung.

"Kalau itu darimu akan kuminum."

"Walau tidak suka?" Rukia bertanya lagi

Ichigo mengangguk. "Asalkan kau yang memberi," ia menyahut yakin.

Rona merah seketika menjalari pipi Rukia. Kata-kata Ichigo seolah-olah dirinya memiliki arti khusus bagi pemuda itu.

"Rukia!"

Rukia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Momo memanggilnya dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," ujar pada Ichigo seraya memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Rukia."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sambil mengangkat botol minuman yang tadi diberikan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

**Misunderstanding(?)**

"Saya permisi."

Rukia menarik pintu geser ruang guru hingga tertutup rapat sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi ruangan itu. Ia baru saja menyerahkan kumpulan buku tugas kelasnya kepada Ukitake-sensei dan berencana pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama Momo dan Rangiku, namun sebelumnya ia ingin singgah ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam tiga hari yang lalu.

Bungsu Kuchiki itu melangkah dengan cepat di koridor lalu berbelok di ruangan yang di atasnya tergantung tulisan "Perpustakaan". Ia langsung menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan dan mengembalikan dua buku yang ia pinjam.

"Oh ya, bukankah kau bilang mau meminjam novel Pride and Prejudice karya Jane Austen, kan?" tanya Nanao yang hari ini bertugas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"Iya, bukunya sudah ada?" Rukia bersemangat.

"Ya, baru saja kutaruh di rak novel terjemahan," kata Nanao.

"Terima kasih, Nanao." Rukia langsung melesat ke rak yang dikatakan Nanao. Ia memang sudah hafal dengan tata letak perpustakaan karena begitu sering mengunjungi tempat itu.

Rukia menemukan novel yang ia cari di rak tengah barisan novel terjemahan. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membawanya untuk dipinjam.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengarannya itu membuat langkah Rukia terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan seorang siswi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Siswi itu tidak menghadap ke arahnya, jadi Rukia yakin pernyataan itu tidak ditujukan padanya namun pada orang lain yang tak bisa ia lihat karena terlindung rak buku. Awalnya Rukia ingin mengabaikannya saja karena ia tak mengenal gadis itu, lagipula ia tak mau menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta seseorang. Namun saat mendengar gadis itu menyebut nama Kurosaki, rasa penasaran Rukia langsung muncul. Ia tentu tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja jika kemungkinan siswa yang ditembak gadis itu adalah pemuda yang disukainya. Ia pun mengendap-endap di antara rak buku agar dapat melihat siapa Kurosaki yang dipanggil gadis itu. Jika Kurosaki yang dimaksud bukanlah Ichigo, maka ia akan langsung pergi. Jika sebaliknya... ah, lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Rukia mengintip di antara buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Dan dugaannya ternyata benar. Kurosaki yang sedang ditembak gadis itu memang benar Ichigo.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Pernyataan gadis itu membuat Rukia memeluk erat novel Jane Austen di dadanya. Ia menunggu dengan was-was jawaban Ichigo. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Ichigo menjawab tidak.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu, itu perintah ya?"

"A-aku..." si gadis tergagap tak mampu menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Ichigo itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Apa kau akan memaksaku?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

"A-aku menyukaimu, makanya aku ingin kau jadi pacarku," gadis berambut mahoni itu berkata.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa jadi pacarmu."

Raut wajah si gadis mahoni langsung berubah muram, berkebalikan dengan Rukia yang merasa lega dengan penolakan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Nampaknya si gadis mahoni tak mudah menyerah.

Jantung Rukia berpacu. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, tak ingin melewatkan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan mulut Ichigo sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Ichigo tersenyum kecil, Rukia melihatnya saat ia mengintip. Senyum itu membuat Rukia meleleh sekaligus iri pada gadis yang kini berada dalam pikiran Ichigo, karena pasti gadis itulah yang menjadi sumber senyuman itu. Hati Rukia mencelos, kala ia teringat Orihime, gadis berambut karamel yang ia temui beberapa minggu lalu. Perasaan leganya karena Ichigo sudah menolak cinta si gadis mahoni menguap, berganti dengan perasaan lain yang lebih menyesakkan. Ichigo sudah memiliki kekasih, seseorang yang dia sukai, dan itu bukan dirinya.

...

**Nomor Baru **

Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur tertutup seprai bergambar kelinci putih besar. Tas sekolah ikut terhempas di tempat tidur bersamanya. Hari ini ia tak melakukan ritual yang biasanya ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, yaitu ganti baju dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas, pikirannya terlalu kusut sehingga badannya terasa begitu lelah dan hanya menginginkan satu hal, tidur lalu menghilang ke alam mimpi.

Semua itu karena apa yang ia dengar di perpustakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Jika sebelumnya ia masih bisa berharap Ichigo masih sendiri, sekarang harapan itu sirna karena ia sudah mendengar dari mulut Ichigo sendiri bahwa pemuda itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

Rukia patah hati, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sakit memang, tapi ia harus menerima karena suka ataupun cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan. Jika menyukai seseorang, harus siap dengan kemungkinan perasaan tak berbalas, karena belum tentu orang yang disukai memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Rukia menggapai bingkai foto di meja belajarnya, di dalam bingkai itu terdapat fotonya bersama Ichigo. Foto yang diambil pelayan toko saat mereka makan di sebuah kafe eskrim. Menatap foto itu mengingatkannya kembali pada kebaikan-kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Ichigo padanya, mulai dari memberinya apel, buku, payung, mengajaknya makan eskrim, hingga menolongnya saat ia terkunci di lab. Biologi. Pemuda itu begitu masih, sehingga membuat Rukia jatuh hati padanya dan berpikir jika perasaannya berbalas.

"Jika aku menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu, apakah kau akan menerimaku Ichigo?"

Ia bertanya sambil memandang foto Ichigo. Bayangan Orihime tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Mau tak mau ia membandingkan dirinya dengan gadis bertubuh semampai itu. "Kurasa tidak," ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau pastinya akan lebih memilih Orihime. Dia jelas lebih memiliki banyak kelebihan dibanding aku," sungut Rukia. "Arrgghh!" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

Suara ringtone ponselnya mengalun pelan membuat Rukia melepaskan bantal dan mencari-cari keberadaan benda elektronik itu. Ia membongkar tasnya dan menemukan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya. Di layar empat inchi itu nampak gambar malaikat kecil dengan gagang telepon menempel di telinganya, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Rukia tak segera menjawab panggilan itu karena nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya tak ia kenal. Ia membiarkan panggilan itu hingga berhenti dengan sendirinya. Selang beberapa detik sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Rukia. Dari nomor yang sama dan isinya hanya satu kata : "Hai."

Rukia mengernyit setelah membaca pesan itu. "Orang iseng." Ia mengambil kesimpulan dan mengabaikan pesan itu. Tetapi si pengirim mengirim pesan lagi hanya berselang setengah menit kemudian.

"_Kau Rukia, kan?"_

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" Rukia menyahut tetapi tak membalas pesan itu.

Setelahnya masuk satu pesan lagi.

"_Kenapa tidak dibalas?"_

"Memangnya harus ya?" Rukia bertambah sebal pada si pengirim. Suasana hatinya yang memang sudah buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"_Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin memastikan aku tidak menghubungi nomor yang salah."_

Rukia merasa bersalah setelah membaca pesan yang terakhir. Ia sudah sangat tidak sopan karena tidak membalas pesan orang itu padahal bisa jadi orang itu adalah salah satu temannya. Ia lalu mengetik pesan balasan, tapi sebelum pesan itu selesai layar ponselnya menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk. Panggilan dari si pengirim pesan.

"Halo." Rukia menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Rukia?"_

Jantung Rukia melewatkan satu degupan saat mendengar suara lawan bicaranya. "I-Ichigo?"

"_Syukurlah tidak salah nomor. Aku tadi meminta nomormu pada Renji, aku takut salah catat karena dia menyebutkannya dengan sangat cepat, sepertinya dia tidak ikhlas memberiku nomor ponselmu,"_ jelas Ichigo.

Perasaan Rukia melambung karena Ichigo mau repot-repot menghubunginya. Namun perasaan itu tak bertahan lama sebab ia teringat jika Ichigo sudah menyukai orang lain. "Kau ada perlu denganku?" Rukia tak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat bernada sinis pada Ichigo.

Selang beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. _"Aku mengganggumu ya?" _Suara Ichigo akhirnya terdengar.

Rukia menggigit bibir. Ia tak seharusnya bersikap buruk. Bukan salah Ichigo jika pemuda itu tak menyukainya.

"_Rukia?"_

"Maaf...," ucap Rukia. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk," ia beralasan.

"_Kau ada masalah?"_

"Iya, kau lah masalahku." Rukia ingin menjawab begitu tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru, "PMS."

"_Eh?"_ Ichigo kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Ada apa?"

"_Apanya?"_

"Kenapa meneleponku?"

"_Oh... Tak apa-apa, aku cuma ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, Ichigo," Rukia naik pitam.

"_Kenapa? Aku memang ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku sementara kau sudah punya pacar!"

"_Pacar? Siapa bilang aku punya pacar?"_

Rukia terdiam. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa ia mendengarnya sendiri tadi siang. "Seseorang mengatakannya padaku," dustanya.

"_Siapa?"_

"Bukan itu yang sedang kita bahas, Ichigo. Yang—"

"_Apapun yang kau dengar tentangku itu tidak benar. Aku belum punya pacar Rukia."_

"Tapi kau bilang pada gadis itu kau sudah punya pacar." Rukia segera menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"_Siapa yang kau maksud?"_

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kilah Rukia.

"_Kau ada di sana, kan? Di perpustakaan?"_

"A-aku... itu bukan sengaja menguping."

"_Kau salah dengar, aku tidak bilang kalau aku sudah punya pacar." _

"Tapi kau bilang, ya, bisa dibilang begitu," Rukia menyahut cepat.

"_Kau salah mengartikannya."_

"Lalu yang benar?"

"_Aku menyukai seseorang dan berharap orang itu jadi pacarku."_

Lidah Rukia gatal untuk bertanya siapa orang yang Ichigo maksud namun ia urung menanyakan hal itu. Harga dirinya melarangnya bertanya.

"_Rukia?"_ terdengar suara Ichigo setelah lama keduanya hanya berdiam diri.

"Ya?"

"_Tidak apa-apa kan aku meneleponmu?"_

"Hanya untuk mendengar suaraku?"

"_Ya."_

Rukia mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa."

"_Baguslah."_

...

**Orang yang disukai**

_Undokai, _Festival Olahraga adalah kegiatan yang rutin dilaksanakan setiap tahun di SMA Karakura. Selama satu minggu semua kelas dari setiap tingkat mengirimkan wakil-wakilnya untuk mengikuti setiap pertandingan yang dilombakan. Mulai dari lari estafet, permainan bola, dan berbagai permainan unik yang sudah menjadi tradisi di SMA Karakura.

Lari pembawa pesan adalah salah satu permainan unik yang paling ditunggu. Nama permainan itu memang terkesan kuno karena permainan itu memang dibuat sejak Festival olahraga pertama SMA Karakura dilaksanakan—sekitar 20 tahun lalu—Aturan permainannya adalah di pelari dari masing-masing kelas harus berlari dari titik start menuju garis finish yang berjarak kurang lebih 300 meter, yang tercepat akan mendapat kesempatan pertama memilih salah satu amplop pesan yang disediakan panitia di garis finish. Dalam masing-masing amplop tertulis nama benda/orang yang harus dibawa si pelari kembali ke garis start. Pelari pertama yang mencapai garis start bersama benda/orang sesuai dengan yang tertulis di kertas pesannya yang akan menjadi pemenang.

Rukia sangat bersyukur tahun ini ia tidak terpilih menjadi perwakilan kelasnya untuk permainan itu. Pengalaman terakhirnya mengikuti permainan itu kurang mengenakkan. Tahun lalu ia terpaksa membawa Unohana-sensie ke lapangan karena dalam kertas pesannya tertulis nama guru Biologi itu. Tahun ini Renji yang akan mewakili kelas mereka untuk lomba itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau bertukar tempat dengan Renji, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku jadi penonton saja," Rukia menjawab dengan cepat sambil mengambil dua pompom, satu dengan tangan kiri dan satu lagi dengan tangan kanan.

"Yakin?" Rangiku mengerling ke arah Renji yang tengah bersiap di titik start. Tetapi yang ia maksud sebenarnya bukanlah Renji melainkan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo loh," ujar Rangiku.

Rukia memandangi orang dimaksud Rangiku. Ichigo berdiri bersebelahan dengan Renji, keduanya nampak sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu lomba dimulai.

Untuk dekat dengan Ichigo Rukia tidak perlu ikut perlombaan itu. Ia sudah memiliki benda ajaib lain yang bisa mendekatkannya dengan Ichigo. Ponsel. Dengan benda itu ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Ichigo, bertukar pesan, berbalas _email, _atau saling menyapa di sosial media, bahkan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan mengobrol. Sejak pertama kali Ichigo meneleponnya, mereka memang sering bertukar kabar lewat alat komunikasi canggih itu. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab, meski hubungan mereka masih berstatus "teman".

"Rukia." Panggilan Rangiku menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. "Yakin tidak mau bertukar posisi dengan Renji?" temannya itu bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk yakin. "Kami sudah cukup dekat kok," ujarnya seraya melangkah menghampiri teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah berkumpul untuk menyemangati Renji.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya itu?" Rangiku mengejarnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Itu artinya mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan cara lain." ujar Momo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cara apa?" Rangiku menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling pada Momo. "Kau tahu, kan? Ayo ceritakan padaku," desaknya.

Momo memberi isyarat agar Rangiku mendekat padanya lalu ia berbisik di telinga temannya itu.

Rangiku menyeringai. "Ck, dasar," ia berdecak namun raut wajahnya tak terlihat kesal. Ia lalu mendekati Rukia dan menghadiahi gadis berambut hitam itu dengan cubitan di kedua pipinya.

...

Teetttt!

Bunyi terompet nyaring menandakan perlombaan dimulai. Semua peserta berlari secepat mungkin menuju garis finish. Ichigo dan Renji berada diurutan terdepan, keduanya sama cepat, dan akhirnya mencapai finish disaat bersamaan. Keduanya mengambil amplop dan membukanya, membaca pesan yang tertulis di kertas masing-masing. Keduanya memindai di antara para penonton, lalu pandangan keduanya terhenti pada Rukia yang berdiri di barisan depan. Detik berikutnya setelah menemukan Rukia mereka berdua berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Rukia masih belum bangun dari keterkejutannya saat kedua pemuda itu sampai di depannya. Ichigo dan Renji menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Refleks ia mundur menjauhi mereka, namun salah satunya bergerak lebih gesit dan berhasil menangkap lengan Rukia lalu menariknya. Rukia berlari sambil menatap punggung Ichigo, ingin bertanya namun tahu ia tak akan mendapat jawaban kecuali mereka sudah sampai di garis start. Rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya, ia ingin tahu isi pesan amplop Ichigo sehingga pemuda itu harus membawanya.

Mereka adalah peserta pertama yang tiba di garis start. Ichigo segera menyerahkan kertas pesannya pada Kyoraku-sensei yang berjaga di garis start. Guru seni sekaligus pengampu klub lukis itu membaca pesan yang tertulis di kertas itu, lalu ia melihat pada Rukia.

"Dia ya?" _sensei _itu menyeringai.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Kyoraku-sensei menyerahkan kembali kertas pesan Ichigo dan meniup peluit, menandakan jika perlombaan itu sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya. Renji tiba tepat saat peluit ditiup, sambil menarik Rangiku bersamanya.

"Hei babon, kenapa kau menarikku?" omel Rangiku dengan napas tak teratur karena habis berlari. Renji tak menjawab, hanya menyerahkan kertas pesannya pada Rangiku.

"Teman sekelas." Itu yang tertulis di kertas pesan Renji.

"Oh..." Rangiku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia lalu berputar ke arah Ichigo. "Punyamu?" ia bertanya.

Ichigo melengos, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku. Ia mencoba menjauh namun langkahnya tertahan karena ia masih menggenggam tangan Rukia. Saat memandang Rukia, semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ichigo?" Rukia menatapnya dengan bingung.

Ichigo meremas kertas pesan di tangannya, ia jelas nampak enggan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Rukia atau memberitahukan apa isinya.

Jantung Rukia berdebar cepat. Tak sabar ingin tahu tulisan apa yang ada di kertas itu.

Setelah semenit penuh mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dilakukan, akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari Rukia. Lalu ia menyerahkan kertas pesannya pada Rukia.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah laksana tomat matang saat ia membaca tulisan di kertas pesan itu. Ia melirik Ichigo yang berusaha menatap ke arah lain selain padanya, lalu kembali memandang kertas yang agak lecek yang ia pegangi dengan dua tangan.

"Orang yang disukai." Itulah kaya yang tertulis di kertas pesan Ichigo.

...

bersambung...

...

**Review's review :**

**Virgo24**

Makasih dah RnR. Udah diupdate nih.

**Darries**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Dulu udah nyampe chap 3, tapi untuk yang sekarang chap 3-nya dirombak ulang dan chap 2 kemaren juga ada beberapa bagian yang diubah.

Udah lanjut nih.

...

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga~ Molor seminggu dari jadwal, tapi ga papa yang penting akhirnya bisa dikelarin. Hehe...

Di chapter ini hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berkembang, paling ga perasaan Ichigo sudah dinyatakan dengan cukup jelas di drabble terakhir. Tapi ini bukan chapter akhir loh, masih ada 3 chapter lagi setelah ini. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa 3 lagi. Alasannya sih karena saya mau bikin formasi 5-5-5-4-4-3, supaya jumlahnya genap 26. *gubrak!*

Akhir kata, makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca, review, follow dan nge-fav fic ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	4. P sampai S

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**A sampai Z**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo's.**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

_Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet._

…

a.n : setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, tapi merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya. Oh ya, fic ini sebelumnya pernah dipublish di ffn tahun 2012-2013, tapi baru sampai chap.3. Sekarang saya publish ulang dengan merubah beberapa bagiannya dan akan saya usahakan fic ini selesai.

...

**Chapter 4 : P Sampai S**

**Pe****ndek**

Suasana sekolah masih sepi saat Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai tiga itu. Ia langsung menuju loker sepatunya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu berwarna putih yang khusus digunakan di area sekolah.

"Au…"

Cepat Rukia melepas kembali sepatunya dan mendapati beberapa paku payung kecil menempel di kaus kakinya. Saat Rukia mencabut paku payung dari kakinya, warna merah langsung menhiasi kaus kaki putihnya.

"JAUHI KUROSAKI! KAU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKNYA!"

Rukia membaca secarik kertas yang juga dimasukkan ke dalam loker sepatunya. Rukia menghela napas, ia tahu apa yang ia dapat pagi ini hanya awal, setelah ini ia akan mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan lainnya dari _fansgirl _Ichigo. Semua karena kejadian saat festival olahraga. Secara tak langsung Ichigo mengklaim dirinya menyukai Rukia, tapi sebenarnya sampai hari ini tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo tentang hal itu.

...

Dugaan Rukia benar. Saat ia sampai ke kelas, ia menemukan mejanya dipenuhi sampah dan di atas meja terdapat tulisan yang ditulis dengan spidol.

"ENYAH KAU!"

Rukia mengambil sapu dan bak sampah dan membersihkan mejanya lalu membasahi sapu tangannya untuk menghapus tulisan di atas mejanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Rukia?"

Rukia terlonjak lalu menoleh dan mendapati Renji memandangnya denga tatapan bertanya. "Bukan apa-apa," bohongnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melap mejamu?" tanya Renji lagi, jelas sekali ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Rukia sebelumnya.

"Karena kotor. Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas sih?" ujar Rukia seraya mengangkat tempat sampah dan melangkah cepat keluar kelas.

...

Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti bersama semua siswi kelasnya. Pelajaran selanjutnya kelas mereka hari ini adalah olahraga.

"Kudengar hari ini kita akan main voli," ujar Momo.

"Lagi? Kenapa sih Komamura-sensei suka sekali menyuruh kita main voli?" Rangiku menggerutu. "Eh, Rukia, kenapa kau belum ganti pakaian?" tanya Rangiku karena temannya itu belum mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos olahraga sementara ia dan siswi lainnya sudah hampir selesai berganti pakaian bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"A-anu… sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut olahraga, Rangiku," jawab Rukia lirih.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Momo.

Rukia menarik kedua temannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di kepada mereka.

"Oh, begitu," Rangiku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, nanti akan kumintakan ijin pada Komamura-sensei," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku," ucap Rukia.

"Apa kau ingin aku antar ke ruang kesehatan, Rukia?" tanya Momo sebelum gadis itu keluar dari ruang ganti.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri," jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Momo seraya keluar dari ruang ganti bersama Rangiku.

Setelah semua orang keluar dari ruang ganti Rukia mengeluarkan seragam olahraga dari dalam tasnya. Seragam olahraga yang kini berhias bekas guntingan di tiap bagiannya. Tadi Rukia beralasan sedang dapat tamu bulanan pada Rangiku padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah seragam olahraga miliknya sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi. Rukia mencengkeram erat seragam olahraganya sembari berjanji dalam hati akan menemukan orang yang melakukan semua ini padanya dan menyudahi kelakuan mereka.

...

Di waktu bersamaan dari jendela kelasnya di lantai dua Ichigo mengamati pemandangan di lapangan. Mata madunya mencari-cari sosok mungil Rukia tapi tak menemukannya. Lalu Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkam pesan singkat pada gadis itu.

To : Rukia

Knp tdk ikut olahraga?

Satu menit kemudian Ichigo mendapat balasan :

From : Rukia

Sakit perut. Skrg sdg istirahat d .

Setelah membaca pesan dari Rukia Ichigo langsung berdiri dan meminta ijin pada pengajar di kelasnya untuk keluar kelas.

...

Rukia melangkah perlahan menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia memang tidak sakit tapi karena ia tidak ingin dinyatakan absen pada jam pelajaran olahraga, ia harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk melapor pada petugas di sana. Peraturan di sekolahnya memang mengharuskan siswa yang tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga harus melapor ke ruang kesehatan selain melapor pada guru yang mengajar.

Namun, sebelum Rukia sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Tiga siswi mencegat langkah Rukia.

"Kuchiki, bisa bicara sebentar."

Rukia menatap satu persatu dari mereka. Rukia mengenali gadis berambut magenta yang berbicara dengannya itu, Dokugamine Riruka, salah satu idola di sekolahnya. Sedang dua lainnya tidak, mungkin dua orang itu adalah teman-teman Riruka, Rukia juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas Rukia merasa tidak memiliki permasalahan apapun dengan ketiganya tapi dari gaya mereka yang sok mengintimidasi Rukia memiliki dugaan apa motif mereka mencegatnya. Ternyata tanpa perlu mencari, orang-orang yang berusaha mengencetnya muncul dengan sendirinya. Rukia mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Riruka dan teman-temannya.

Mereka membawa Rukia ke halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dilalui siswa apalagi guru. Ketiganya memojokkan Rukia ke dinding dan mengelilinginya sehingga tak ada celah bagi Rukia untuk lari meski sebenarnya Rukia sendiri tidak pernah berpikir untuk lari.

"JAUHI KUROSAKI!"

Itu kata-kata pertama yang didapat Rukia diikuti tatapan tajam dari Riruka sedang dua gadis lainnya sepertinya hanya berperan sebagai pendamping Riruka.

Rukia membalas tatapan tajam itu. "Kenapa?" tantangnya tak terlihat takut sama sekali.

Riruka tertawa sumbang. "Masih bertanya, kau itu tidak pantas untuk Kurosaki."

"Kenapa aku tidak pantas?"

"Kau itu pendek dan berdada rata, mana pantas disandingkan dengan Kurosaki yang begitu tampan dan keren. Harusnya kau sadar diri, Kuchiki."

"Pendek kau bilang?" jika tatapan bisa membunuh pastinya Riruka sekarang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Riruka mundur selangkah. Sedikit terkejut karena gadis mungil di depannya itu berani melawannya, padahal selama ini tidak ada satupun yang berani melakukannya.

"Biar aku pendek dan berdada rata tapi Ichigo tetap memilihku bukannya memilihmu yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan berdada besar," kata Rukia.

"Kau!"

Riruka mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga menabrak dinding.

"Beraninya melawanku!" teriak Riruka diikuti sebuah tamparan di pipi kiri Rukia. Tamparan yang disertai cakaran hingga meninggalkan bekas berdarah di pipi Rukia.

"Riruka!" Dua teman Riruka memekik dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari Rukia. "Tahan emosimu," salah satunya berbisik di telinga Riruka.

Riruka menyentak tangan-tangan yang memeganginya dan memberi Rukia tatapan tajam. "Menjauh dari Kurosaki jika kau tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan yang lebih buruk lagi," Riruka memperingatkan seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Rukia.

Riruka menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh dari Ichigo," kata Rukia. Matanya menatap lurus pada Riruka dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau!"

Riruka sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Rukia lagi, namun seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Ku… Kurosaki!"

Riruka menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapannya seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah hantu. Dan Rukia juga sama, gadis itu juga terkejut dengan kemunculan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kau melakukan hal buruk, Dokugamine," kata Ichigo pada Riruka. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang, membuat Rukia menatap was-was padanya.

"A-aku…" Riruka tergagap sedang dua temannya sudah bersembunyi di belakang gadis itu. "Dia tidak pantas bersamamu, Kurosaki!"

"Lalu siapa yang pantas? Kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik," sahut Riruka.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Ichigo. "Dokugamine, mungkin menurutmu kau lebih baik dari Rukia tapi menurutku Rukia jauh lebih baik darimu," tambahnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Jari-jari Riruka terkepal menahan marah lalu gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Dokugamine," panggil Ichigo dan Riruka menghentikan langkahnya. "Jika hal seperti ini terulang lagi kau akan berurusan denganku," ancam Ichigo. Riruka tak berbalik, gadis itu hanya melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti kedua temannya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia karena sudah beberapa menit Ichigo hanya berdiri membelakanginya dengan mulut terkunci rapat.

Ichigo berbalik lalu meraih Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf," pemuda itu berucap lirih.

**Qualified**

"_Kau itu pendek dan berdada rata."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat itu melintas di kepala Rukia, membuat gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya dan melangkah ke depan cermin setinggi badan yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Rukia memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak jelek bahkan ia jauh dari kata itu. Rukia berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam sebahu serta mata berwarna violet indah, tidak akan ada yang menyembutnya jelek. Memang Rukia memiliki kekurangan dalam hal tinggi badan tapi tingginya yang tidak mencapai 150 cm itu membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut meski kadang disangka masih anak SD. Sebelumnya Rukia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tinggi badannya, ia merasa bersyukur atas apa yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ padanya tapi sejak dua hari lalu, tepatnya sejak Dokugamine Riruka mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak pantas bersama Ichigo karena ia pendek dan berdada rata Rukia jadi selalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Memangnya salahku kalau kurang tinggi?" gerutu Rukia. "Dan aku punya dada meski tidak besar, tapi aku punya," Rukia merengut pada bayangannya di cermin.

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia menoleh dan menemukan kakak perempuannya, Kuchiki Hisana berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil mengerutkan kening, sepertinya wanita itu bingung melihat adiknya bicara sendiri.

"Ya, _nee-san_?"

Rukia melangkah mendekati kakaknya namun baru dua langkah, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya memerhatikan sosok kakaknya itu dari kaki hingga kepala.

'_Coba aku setinggi nee-san.'_

Tanpa sadar Rukia cemberut.

"Ada yang salah, Rukia-chan? Apa lukamu sakit?"

Panggilan kakaknya membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, lukaku tidak sakit kok," jawabnya. Tangannya menyapu pelan perban yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Aku hanya berpikir, andai aku bisa sedikit lebih tinggi," gumamnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tinggi badanmu, Rukia-chan. Bersyukurlah atas apa yang kaumiliki maka kau akan merasa sempurna," ujar Hisana.

"Tapi banyak yang tidak bisa dilakukan jika bertubuh pendek, misalnya saat ingin mengambil barang yang letaknya di atas lemari, aku harus mencari bangku atau meminta orang lain untuk mengambilkannya, aku juga tidak bisa menjadi atlet lompat tinggi karena tinggiku kurang. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan jika bertubuh pendek," sungut Rukia.

Hisana melangkah mendekati Rukia dan menepuk puncak kepala adiknya itu dengan pelan. "Apa salahnya meminta bantuan orang lain jika kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Bukankah manusia itu memang harus saling membantu, kita ini mahluk sosial, tidak mungkin hidup sendiri. Meminta tolong itu wajar, Rukia-chan. Daripada memikirkan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan lebih baik memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan," ujarnya. "Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau mempermasalahkan tinggi badanmu? Sebelum-sebelumnya kau tidak terlalu memusingkannya."

"A-anu… itu… sebenarnya…"

Lalu kata-kata mengalir dari mulut Rukia mengenai Riruka yang mengatainya pendek dan berdada rata, Rukia tidak menceritakan mengenai perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang didapatnya di sekolah hanya bagian Riruka menghinanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan," tegas Hisana. "Yang terpenting itu pendapat Ichigo. Jangan pikirkan pendapat orang lain."

"Tapi…"

"Percaya dirilah, Rukia-chan. Tidak semua laki-laki memandang seorang wanita dari bentuk fisiknya, ada beberapa yang melihat ke dalam dirimu, melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, terlepas dari apakah kau cantik atau biasa saja dia akan tentap mencintaimu apa adanya." Hisana menusap sayang rambut Rukia. "Ingatlah satu hal Rukia, cinta yang berdasar dari penampilan fisik tidak akan bertahan lama. Akan memudar saat kau kehilangan kecantikan fisikmu," Hisana menambahkan.

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _nee-san_," ucapnya sambil memeluk kakaknya.

Hisana balas memeluk adik perempuannya. "Oh ya, Rukia-chan. Si Ichigo ini, _nee-san_ jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," ujar Hisana.

Rukia membeku. Perlahan ia mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya. Hisana tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nanti kalau kalian sudah jadian, bawa dia ke rumah ya?" kata Hisana. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku mengiyakan.

...

**Rumah**** Sakit**

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia yang duduk bersama Ichigo di dalam bus. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia mendapat sms dari Ichigo yang mengajaknya bertemu di halte bus di dekat rumahnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin menjemputnya di rumah tetapi Rukia melarang karena hari ini Sabtu, kakak iparnya ada di rumah. Kalau Ichigo datang kakak iparnya pasti akan mengintrogasinya.

"Ke rumah sakit"

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kau."

"Aku?" Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung. "Aku tidak sakit," bantahnya.

"Ini." Ichigo menyentuh perban yang menempel di pipi Rukia. "Maaf..."

"Sampai kapan sih kau akan terus-terusan minta maaf?" Rukia tak nyaman.

"Salahku sampai kau terluka," sahut Ichigo penuh sesal.

Bug!

Rukia menghadiahi pukulan keras di kepala Ichigo. "Sakit!" Ichigo mengaduh.

"Harus berapa kali sih kubilang, kalau ini bukan salahmu?!" omel Rukia.

Ichigo memandang Rukia. "Maaf..."

"Sekali lagi kau minta maaf, aku akan—"

"Baik, baik, aku tidak akan minta maaf lagi." Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia sebelum gadis itu selesai. "Tapi kau harus ikut denganku ke rumah sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia. "Unohana-sensei sudah mengobati lukaku kemarin."

"Aku harus memastikan lukamu tidak membekas. Lagipula Unohana-sensei juga menyuruhmu periksa ke rumah sakit kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia mengalah.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Ichigo segera memandu Rukia menuju sayap kanan rumah sakit, ke bagian spesialis kulit.

"Nana-san." Ichigo menyapa seorang perawat yang berjaga di depan ruang praktek.

"Kau sudah datang, kupikir tidak jadi," perawat itu menjawab.

"Aku harus menjemputnya dulu," jelas Ichigo.

"Dia ya?" Nana memerhatikan Rukia. "Gadis yang manis. Siapa namamu, sayang?" ia menyapa Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia membungkuk hormat selagi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan sangat sopan," Nana menambahkan. "Ternyata kau pintar juga memilih, Ichigo." Perawat itu mengedip pada Ichigo.

Rukia melirik Ichigo, dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Sudah hentikan," kata Ichigo. "Kami langsung masuk saja ya?"

Nana mengangguk. "Masuklah."

"Ayo." Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk ke ruang praktek. Sementara Nana mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi sub. bagian dokter umum.

"Selamat siang, dokter Hachi."

Dokter berbadan tambun itu tersenyum pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Selamat siang, Ichigo. Dan siapa gadis manis ini?"

Wajah Rukia memerah. Sudah dua orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan gadis manis.

"Dia temanku yang kuceritakan, namanya Rukia."

"Saya Rukia Kuchiki, senang bertemu dengan anda." Rukia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal," kata dokter Hachi. "Kemarilah, biar kulihat lukamu." Ia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Rukia menghampiri dokter Hachi dan duduk. Dokter Hachi membuka perbannya dan memeriksa lukanya.

"Lukanya tidak dalam, hanya mengores permukaan kulitmu saja," kata dokter Hachi. "Akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Aku akan memberimu obat oles untuk menghilangkan bekasnya. Asal kau rajin mengoleskannya, bekasnya akan hilang dalam dua minggu." Ia mengganti perban Rukia dengan yang baru, lalu menuliskan resep obat. "Perbanyak konsumsi sayuran dan buah yang mengandung vitamin C, itu akan mempercepat penyembuhan dan regenerasi sel kulit."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Ichigo, tebus obatnya di apotik." Dokter Hachi menyerahkan lembaran resep pada Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar, Rukia." Ichigo bergegas pergi.

"Eh, Ichigo... tunggu..."

"Kau di sini saja, Rukia. Tidak apa-apa," kata Hachi.

"B-baik."

Brak!

Pintu ruang perawatan terbuka. Seorang pria berrambut hitam muncul. Dari jas yang dikenakannya Rukia tahu kalau pria itu juga dokter.

"Di mana dia?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara nyaring. Lalu tatapan pria itu berhenti pada Rukia.

"Apa kau tidak bisa masuk dengan tenang? Kita masih di rumah sakit, Isshin," tegur dokter Hachi.

"Apa gadis manis ini yang bernama Rukia?" Isshin mengabaikan Hachi dan mendekati Rukia.

Rukia beringsut menjauh, terkejut dan jengah dengan perhatian yang begitu intens dari si pria asing. "P-paman siapa?"

Sebelum Isshin sempat menjawab, pria itu jatuh terjerembab hingga wajahnya mencium lantai.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia memandang bingung Ichigo, yang merupakan penyebab Isshin jatuh ke lantai.

"Ichigo, begitukah caramu memperlakukan ayahmu?" Isshin berurai airmata.

"_Baka, oyaji!_" gerutu Ichigo. "Siapa suruh kau mendekati Rukia seperti itu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat calon menantuku. Apa itu salah? Kau yang terlalu pelit tidak mau memperkenalkannya padaku."

"Apa? Aku tahu ayah akan bersikap begini makanya aku tidak mengenalkannya pada ayah."

"Tega sekali. Aku ini ayahmu!"

Rukia memerhatikan kedua ayah dan anak yang sedang perang mulut itu. Ia bingung harus berkata apa untuk menghentikannya.

"Dokter Hachi..." ia memanggil Hachi yang ternyata tengah asyik menyesap tehnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia, mereka memang sudah biasa begitu," ujar dokter Hachi santai.

Rukia kembali memerhatikan ayah dan anak yang masih terlibat perang mulut di depannya itu. Ia menjadi tak nyaman karena dirinya yang menjadi sumber keributan mereka. Ia mencoba melerai, tapi suaranya tidak didengar oleh mereka. Akhirnya ia mengambil langkah nekad dengan menendang Ichigo hingga pemuda itu terjungkal ke lantai.

"Rukia, apa-apaan—"

Rukia berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu pada ayahmu," omelnya.

"Tapi..."

Rukia membalikkan tubuh lalu membungkuk sopan di depan Isshin. "Maaf, saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Rukia Kuchiki."

Isshin tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Rukia. "Kau manis sekali, Rukia-chan!" ia berseru girang. "Mulai hari ini kau adalah putri ketigaku."

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tak berdaya.

...

**Say You Love Me**

Setiap tahu keluarga kecil Kuchiki selalu melakukan _Hatsumoude—_kunjungan pertama ke kuil— di tahun baru, memanjatkan doa berupa harapan agar diberi kesehatan dan keselamatan sepanjang tahun mendatang. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka akan pergi memakai _Yukata—_pakaian tradisional Jepang—_._ Tahun ini Hisana memakai Tahun ini Hisana memakai _Yukata _berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga sakura, dan untuk adiknya ia memilihkan _yukata _berwarna putih.

Hisana mengencangkan ikatan _obi—_sabuk kain—di tubuh adiknya, membentuknya menjadi simpul _bunko—_simpul berbentuk kupu-kupu—_._

"Selesai." Ia tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya. "Adikku cantik sekali."

Hisana menatap bayangan adiknya di cermin. Rukia memang terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan _Yukata _putih bermotif bunga seruni, dengan rambut yang ditata _side bun _berhias _kanzashi—_hiasan rambut—berbentuk senada dengan motif _yukata _yang dikenakannya. "Ichigo pasti tak akan bisa memalingkan matanya darimu," ia menambahkan.

"_Nee-san_!" Rukia berputar cepat menghadap kakak perempuannya, wajahnya sudah berhias rona merah. "Lagipula hari ini belum tentu kami bisa bertemu."

"Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji bertemu di kuil?" Hisana bingung.

Rukia mengangguk. "Tapi aku ragu dia bisa menemukanku di kerumunan orang sebanyak itu," ujar Rukia.

"Dia akan menemukanmu, adikku sayang," kata Hisana menenangkan.

"B-Bagaimana?" Rukia menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Kita selalu bisa menemukan orang yang kita cintai dimanapun dia berada. Hatinya akan menuntunnya menemukanmu."

Rukia menggeleng.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kurasa Ichigo tidak menyukaiku sebesar itu," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku."

"Eh? Saat festival olah raga?"

"Itu tulisan di atas kertas, _nee-san,_ dia tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Itu membuatku ragu tentang perasannya. Bisa saja aku salah paham, ya kan?" Rukia mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya. Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu dari acara festival olahraga, namun sampai sekarang Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Memang hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat. Tetapi status mereka masih sama, berteman.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung?" Hisana memberi alternatif.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Itu memalukan!" sahut Rukia.

Hisana tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tunggulah, _nee-san _yakin Ichigo tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi setelah melihatmu hari ini." Wajah Rukia kembali memerah. "Nah, kita harus berangkat sekarang. Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu."

...

Setelah selesai melakukan _hatsumoude _bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya, Rukia meminta ijin untuk menemui temannya. Ia tidak mengatakan jika temannya itu adalah Ichigo pada kakak iparnya, karena tahu Byakuya tidak akan mengijinkannya jika tahu yang akan ditemuinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Rukia menepi dari keramaian. Menunggu di bawah sebuah pohon besar sambil mengetik pesan yang langsung ia kirimkan pada Ichigo setelah selesai.

Ia memandang sekeliling. Kuil di hari pertama tahun baru memang sangat ramai, begitu banyak yang datang untuk melakukan _hatsumoude. _Rukia ragu Ichigo dapat menemukannya di antara kerumunan orang ini.

"Yo, Rukia!" Rukia menoleh dan menemukan Renji menghampirinya.

"Selamat tahun baru," ujar Renji.

"Selamat tahun baru," kata Rukia.

"Sendirian?" tanya Renji. "Mana keluargamu? Biasanya kan kau pergi dengan kakak dan kakak iparmu."

"Mereka sudah pulang." Rukia menjawab sekenanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Renji pergi sebelum Ichigo datang. Rukia tak mau Renji tahu ia janjian dengan Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Menunggu teman," Rukia menjawab singkat. "Kau sendirian?" ia balik bertanya.

"Aku bersama teman-temanku tadi, tapi kami terpisah," Renji menjawab. "Kau menunggu siapa?" Renji bertanya lagi, rupanya temannya itu tak ingin melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Rukia jengah dengan pertanyaan Renji.

"Kenapa tidak mau bilang?"

Rukia tak menjawab.

"Mencurigakan," kata Renji.

"Mencurigakan atau tidak itu urusanku, sekarang pergilah." Rukia mendorong Renji menjauh, namun usahanya sia-sia tubuh kuat Renji tak tergeser sedikitpun.

"Jangan-jangan yang kautunggu itu pacarmu ya?" Renji menyeringai.

"B-bukan kok," Rukia menjawab dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kalau bukan, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku melihatnya," ujar Renji. "Aku akan pergi setelah dia datang."

"Aku sudah datang, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Mereka berdua menoleh. Renji agak terkejut melihat Ichigo melangkah mendekat, sementara Rukia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda yang disukainya itu.

"Ichigo?" Renji berpaling pada Rukia. "Kau janjian dengan Ichigo, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian pacaran ya?"

"Kami..." Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan, namun Ichigo tak mengatakan apa-apa, malah ia terlihat menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Rukia. "Kami tidak pacaran kok," Rukia melanjutkan.

Rukia berharap Ichigo meralat kata-katanya, tetapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, ekspresi yang nampak di wajahnya pun biasa saja, atau mungkin Rukia kurang memerhatikan karena ia sibuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi, Renji," ujar Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah datang." Ichigo berdecak kesal karena Renji memasang tampang bego.

"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?" Renji bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Ichigo.

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak boleh." Ichigo menjawab cepat. "Pulang sana. Kami mau pergi!" Ia memutar tubuh Renji dan mendorongnya menjauh, lalu meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya pergi. "Ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, bersisian di antara arus manusia yang bergerak meninggalkan kuil. Rukia sesekali melirik Ichigo, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun selalu ia urungkan. Ekspresi dingin yang muncul di wajah Ichigo membuatnya tak punya nyali untuk memulai percakapan.

Rukia begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tak sadar jika ia sekarang sendirian di tengah keramaian, tak ada lagi Ichigo bersamanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menjulurkan leher untuk mencari keberadaan Ichigo. Namun percuma, ia tak menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu, malah tubuh mungil beberapa kali ditabrak karena ia menghentikan langkah di tengah arus pejalan kaki. Ia terhuyung mundur, hampir jatuh terjerembab di tanah jika tidak ada sepasang lengan kuat terulur untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"I-Ichigo!"

"Ayo." Ichigo menarik Rukia ke sisinya, kali ini ia tak melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu.

"Ichigo..." Rukia memanggil di antara langkah-langkah mereka.

"Ya," Ichigo menjawab pendek.

"Kau marah?"

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan Ichigo tak menoleh padanya.

"Ichigo."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Bletak!

Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo dengan tas tangannya.

Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan, lalu menoleh pada Rukia. "Sakit tahu!" gerutunya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh tidak menjawabku," sahut Rukia.

"Siapa suruh kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau diam terus sih, jadi kupikir aku sudah membuatmu marah," jelas Rukia.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal," aku Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu pada Renji?" protes Ichigo. "Kenapa kau bilang kita tidak pacaran?"

"Memangnya kita pacaran?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" Kernyit muncul di dahi Ichigo.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang suka padaku, tidak pernah memintaku jadi pacarmu, bahkan kau tidak bilang aku cantik hari ini," papar Rukia.

Ichigo membeku. Kata-kata Rukia seperti air dingin yang menguyur tubuhnya, menyadarkannya bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memang memberi tanda namun tak pernah memberi kepastian. Hubungan mereka kuat sekaligus rapuh di saat bersamaan. Rukia bersamanya, tetapi bisa saja pergi sewaktu-waktu karena tak pernah ada ikatan jelas di antara mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu," Ichigo berucap. "Kupikir selama ini aku sudah cukup menunjukkan perasaanku padamu."

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakannya," ujar Rukia.

"Saat festival olahraga?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Terkadang butuh kejelasan, Ichigo. Aku selalu punya keraguan tentang perasaanmu padaku," jelasnya.

"Aku menyukaimu... aku menyukaimu... aku menyukaimu... aku menyukaimu... aku meny—"

Rukia menutup mulut Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, hingga mencapai telinganya. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya berkali-kali," protesnya. "Itu memalukan."

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menurunkannya hingga ia dapat berbicara, "Sekarang perasaanku sudah jelas, kan?" Rukia mengangguk. "Berarti mulai sekarang aku bisa menyebutmu pacarku?" Rukia mengangguk lagi. "Bagus."

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, lalu keduanya mulai melangkah bersama lagi.

"Rukia."

"Ya?" Rukia mendongak menatap Ichigo.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini," ujar Ichigo pelan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

...

**Review's review :**

**Guest**

Makasih udah baca en review.

Jujur, saya ga punya jadwal update yang tetap. Kadang Minggu, kadang Senin, ga tetap, tergantung situasi dan kondisi saya di dunia nyata dan... tergantung mood juga. Hehe... Nah, kalo kamu ketinggalan, bacanya maraton aja, beberapa chap sekalian. *plak!*

...

Terima kasih udah membaca sampai akhir dan terima kasih.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	5. T sampai U

Disclaimer Bleach ©**Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter yang ada di dalamnya)

.*.

Seri drabble :

**A sampai Z**

By

**Ann**

.*.

Warning : Au, Ooc, typo.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

dan selamat membaca!

.*.

_Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet._

.*.

**Chapter 5 : T Sampai V**

**Teh**

Di sinilah Ichigo berdiri sekarang. Di depan pagar rumah berlantai dua yang dicat dengan warna hijau lumut dan oranye. Rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Jantungnya berpacu, ia menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum mendorong pagar tak terkunci itu dan melangkah memasuki jalan setapak dari pecahan batu yang mengarah ke beranda rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Jika saja bukan karena Rukia, ia tidak akan mau datang. Kemarin saat makan siang pacarnya itu memintanya datang ke rumah untuk berkenalan dengan kakaknya. Karena Rukia meminta dengan begitu manis, Ichigo tak bisa tidak mengiyakan permintaan itu.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol berwarna putih di samping pintu kayu berukir.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara dari interkom._ "Siapa?" _

"Saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Saya ingin bertemu Rukia." Ichigo menjawab sembari berusaha menangkan debar jantungnya.

"_Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar."_

Tak berapa lama pintu di depan Ichigo terbuka. Rukia yang membukakan pintu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" Ia bertanya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Malah kau datang lebih awal," ujarnya. "Masuklah." Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberikan ruang bagi Ichigo untuk masuk.

"Permisi." Ichigo memasuki rumah melepas sepatunya dan berganti menggunakan sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci yang disediakan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Rukia menunjuk tas jinjing yang dibawanya.

"Ah, ini untuk kakakmu," jawab Ichigo. "Kuharap mereka suka rumput laut."

Senyum manis menghias wajah Rukia. "Mereka akan suka. Mari kuantar bertemu dengan mereka."

Dari luar rumah yang Rukia tinggali terlihat biasa saja, hampir sama seperti jajaran rumah lain yang berada di kompleks perumahan tersebut. Namun, ketika melangkah masuk ke dalamnya siapa pun akan mengakui bahwa memasuki rumah keluarga Kuchiki sama halnya melangkah masuk ke sebuah galeri seni.

Koridor panjang dengan lantai terbuat dari kayu berpelitur menyambut Ichigo setelah melewati ruang bagian depan. Dindingnya dihiasi lukisan berpigura dengan beragam ukuran dan jenis; ada lukisan abstrak, lukisan seorang shogun di era Tokugawa, lukisan potret, hingga lukisan pemandangan berukuran besar yang diletakkan di bagian belokan yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan cukup besar ber_tatami*_.

Kuchiki Hisana begitu ramah saat berkenalan dengan Ichigo, membuatnya jadi lebih santai. Namun, Ichigo kembali tegang saat sepasang onix menatap tajam dirinya dari tengah ruangan.

"Itu Byakuya-niisama," bisik Rukia. "_Nii-sama _ingin minum teh denganmu."

Ichigo menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dari yang ia lihat di samping Kuchiki Byakuya sudah tersedia alat-alat untuk melakukan _Sadou_—Upacara minum teh. Ia jarang sekali mengikuti ritual tradisional seperti _Sadou, _bahkan dalam hidupnya ia hanya pernah dua kali hadir dalam acara seperti ini, saat ia berumur sepuluh dan tiga belas tahun, itupun karena dipaksa oleh ibunya.

"Ayo." Rukia menariknya meski tak kentara. "Ikuti saja apa yang kulakukan." Sedikit saja ia ingin Rukia membagi ketenangan itu padanya. Dengan anggun gadis itu berjalan di depan Ichigo, memberi isyarat agar dirinya mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Sembari berusaha menenangkan diri, Ichigo berusaha mengikuti semua gerakan Rukia, dari berjalan hingga duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Upacara dimulai, dengan gerakan anggun yang terlatih Byakuya memasukkan _matcha—_bubuk teh hijau—ke dalam _chawan_—mangkuk air, menuangkan air panas dan mengaduknya dengan _chasen—_alat pengaduk teh. Setelahnya kakak ipar Rukia itu meletakkan _chawan _di depan Ichigo.

Dengan sigap Ichigo membungkuk, sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat tata cara minum teh yang dulu pernah dipelajarinya di kelas Seni di tahun kedua Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Gerakannya begitu hati-hati ketika mengangkat gelas dan meletakkannya di tangan kiri. Menggunakan tangan kanan diputarnya _chawan _dua kali. Setelahnya ia membawa ujung mangkuk teh itu ke bibirnya, menyesap perlahan isinya hingga tandas seluruhnya. Ichigo menyapukan jemarinya di bibir, lalu mengembalikan _chawan_ ke tangan kirinya, memutar mangkuk kosong itu dua kali ke arah kiri. _Chawan _kembali diletakkannya di atas _tatami_, kemudian ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan, _"o__temae__chodai__itashimasu__**." _ Ia sempat melirik Rukia dan saat gadis itu tersenyum, bukti bahwa yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

Sepasang _onix _itu masih mengamati Ichigo, tetapi kini tatapannya tak setajam waktu pertama kali mereka bersua. Sedikit-banyak sepertinya pandangan Kuchiki Byakuya padanya sekarang lebih baik.

**.*.**

_*****__tikar khas Jepang, terbuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun._

_**Terima kasih telah membuatkan teh_

.*.

**Unforgetable**

Januari, bulan di awal tahun yang dihiasi butiran salju. Januari, bulan dimana harapan dan resolusi baru dibuat. Januari, bulan ketika Kuchiki Rukia berulang tahun.

Rukia menunggu dengan ketidaksabaran yang kentara. Berkali-kali dirinya melirik jam weker berbentuk kepala kelinci di meja belajarnya. Pukul delapan tepat. _Satu jam lagi_, batinnya. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, menarik _purple coat_ yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi malam. Coat berbahan vintage berwarna ungu gelap dan hitam itu ia padukan dengan celana denim hitam panjang. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Selain ulang tahunnya, hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Ichigo. Ia ingin tampil sebaik mungkin di depan kekasihnya itu. Setelah berganti pakaian ia duduk di depan kaca, memulas _make up _tipis di wajahnya. Tidak berlebihan tetapi cukup mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Selesai dengan pakaian dan riasa wajah, Rukia menyambar syal dan kaus tangan. Kedua benda berwarna krem itu ia pasang di leher dan tangannya, menjamin dirinya merasa hangat saat berada di luar nanti. Ia kembali melirik jam, dan ternyata sudah setengah jam berlalu. Rukia bergegas, mengambil tas tangan berwarna hitam dan sepatu bot senada. Menenteng sepatu dan tas di kedua tangannya, Rukia melangkah cepat menuruni tangga.

"Siap pergi, Rukia-chan?" Hisana bertanya saat melihat Rukia melangkah melintasi ruang keluarga.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan masuk menemui kakaknya. "Ya, _Nee-chan. _Aku akan pergi dengan—"

"Ichigo-kun?" Wajah Rukia memerah saat sang kakak menyebutkan nama pemuda yang disukainya.

"Pergilah," ujar Hisana, "tapi ingatlah kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam. _Nee-chan _dan Byakuya-sama juga menyiapkan sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, _Nee-chan_. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam tujuh," janjinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Hisana. "Omong-omong kau terlihat cantik, Rukia-chan."

Pipi Rukia kembali memerah, dan ia menutupinya dengan cepat-cepat membungkuk dan berpamitan.

Rukia pikir dirinya akan menghabiskan sepuluh menit menunggu di halte bus karena ia sampai di tempat itu sebelum waktu janjiannya dengan Ichigo. Namun ia salah. Ichigo sudah duduk di bawah atap halte bus jauh sebelum dirinya. Pemuda itu terus memandanginya dengan binar kekaguman yang jelas di matanya. Senyuman muncul di wajah cantik Rukia, dan kepercayaan dirinya pun semakin meningkat seiring langkahnya mendekati Ichigo.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Rukia ketika dirinya sampai di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo berdeham. "Kau sama sekali tidak terlambat," ujarnya.

"Kita sama-sama datang terlalu pagi," sahut Rukia. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Sebentar." Ichigo memberi isyarat dengan tangannya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. Sebuah penutup telinga berbentuk kepala kelinci.

"Itu..."

"Untukmu," ujar Ichigo sambil memasangkannya di kepala Rukia. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Senyum di wajah Rukia muncul disertai dengan rona merah muda. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Ichigo menelengkan kepala. "Pergi sekarang?" tawarnya.

"Busnya?"

"Sudah datang," jawab Ichigo bertepatan dengan sebuah bus yang berhenti di halte. "Jemputan sudah datang. Ayo."

**.*.**

Mereka turun tiga halte berikutnya. Di pusat kota. Melangkah bersama di bawah langit mendung pertengahan musim dingin, menjauhi halte dan menuju area pertokoan.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kencan."

"Di?"

"Di sini." Ichigo menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk lingkaran besar yang mencakup seluruh tempat di depan mereka.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kencan kita akan diisi berkeliling daerah pertokoan?" Ia mengambil kesimpulan.

"Yep. Lalu kita akan makan siang dan pulang," jawab Ichigo.

"Begitu saja?" tanya Rukia. Di dalam hati ia memprotes ide Ichigo. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa tetapi yang diberikan Ichigo...

"Ya. Begitu saja." Ichigo membeo. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya protes. Yang penting bukanlah bagaimana kencannya tetapi dengan siapa melakukannya. Lagipula nada bicara Ichigo tadi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin nanti akan ada kejutan.

"Ayo." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dan segera disambut oleh Rukia. Mereka kembali melangkah, menyusuri trotoar yang sedikit licin akibat salju.

Mereka baru akan melewati sebuah _coffee shop_ saat seorang _waiter _berseragam hitam-putih muncul di depan mereka dengan segelas cokelat hangat. "Untukmu, Nona." Pemuda itu menyerahkan gelas plastik pada Rukia. "Selamat ulang tahun, dan selamat menikmati kencan kalian."

"Cokelat hangat?" Rukia melirik Ichigo.

"Bagus untuk menghangatkan badan," ujar Ichigo yang berusaha terlihat tak acuh.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

"Simpan dulu ucapan itu," sahut Ichigo. Pemuda itu berpura-pura cuek, tapi tak terlalu berhasil bertingkah sok misterius.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kejutan selanjutnya," kata Rukia.

"Aku tak bilang ada kejutan lagi," Ichigo memprotes. Rukia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menarik Ichigo untuk berjalan lagi. Kali ini Rukia tampak lebih bersemangat menanti kejutan lain yang akan diberikan Ichigo.

Gantungan kunci, boneka chappy, dan notes bergambar kelinci, Rukia dapatkan setelahnya. Diberikan oleh orang-orang yang berbeda tepat saat mereka sampai di depan toko. Wajah Rukia berseri menerima hadiah-hadiah itu, bahkan saat ia mendapat notes wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus saat membaca tulisan yang dilihatnya saat membuka notes itu. _'For My Beautifull Girl', _tulisan tangan Ichigo menghias halaman pertama. Ketika Rukia melirik Ichigo, wajah pemuda itu pun sama merahnya seperti dirinya.

"Jadi apa lagi setelah ini?" tanya Rukia sambil mendekap semua hadiah Ichigo.

"Makan."

"Eh?"

"Aku lapar. Kau juga."

Mau tak mau Rukia mengangguk, dan mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke sebuah restoran. Sesaat setelah duduk seorang pelayan restoran langsung menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan kue di tengah meja.

"Kupikir kita hanya makan," goda Rukia.

Ichigo mengambil pematik dan menyalakan lilin di tengah kue. "Makan kue," ujarnya. Lalu ia menjentikkan jari dan seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa gitar. Rukia terkesiap saat Ichigo mengambil gitar dan mulai memainkannya. Bait demi bait yang dinyanyikan Ichigo mengisi hati Rukia. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Teramat istimewa karena Ichigo bersamanya.

_Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini._

**.*.**

**Valentine**

Februari. Kota dipenuhi warna merah, putih, dan merah muda. Swalayan, mini mart 24 jam, dan toko kue berlomba menjual makanan manis bernama cokelat. Bahkan ada yang membuka kursus singkat membuat cokelat. Padahal sekarang masih awal Februari. Valentine masih akan terjadi sepuluh hari lagi, tetapi euforianya sudah mulai terasa.

Rukia memandangi kerumunan gadis di depannya dengan mata menyipit. Kakinya mengentak dan ia berbalik pergi. Ini baru awal Februari, valentine masih akan datang seminggu lebih, tetapi kenapa gadis-gadis itu mengerumuni Ichigo seperti semut mengerumuni madu. Mengapa mereka berebut menanyakan pada Ichigo cokelat apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu untuk valentine? Apa mereka tidak tahu jika pemuda oranye itu miliknya. MILIKNYA!

Rukia berjalan menjauh sambil menggerutu. Majalah di tangannya tak berbentuk lagi karena ia jadikan sarana melepas amarahnya. Tadinya Rukia ingin menemui Ichigo untuk menanyakan cokelat apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu untuk valentine, ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan _fansgirl_nya Ichigo. "Menyebalkan." Ia menggerutu dan terus menjauh.

**.*.**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Hari berganti minggu, dan kini 14 Februari sudah di depan mata. Rukia sudah menyiapkan cokelatnya. Bukan cokelat batang yang dibeli di toko, tetapi _cupcake _berbahan dasar coklat blok. _Cupcake _yang ia buat spesial untuk Ichigo.

Rukia melangkah dengan cepat di koridor sekolah sambil menenteng tas jinjing berisi cokelat valentinenya. Di sekitarnya para gadis juga melakukan hal sama, membawa cokelat untuk diberikan kepada teman atau seseorang yang spesial. Untungnya sekolah mereka tidak melarang siswanya merayakan hari kasih sayang, jadi tidak ada peraturan sekolah yang melarang para siswa membawa, memberi, atau menerima cokelat. Rukia berusaha melewati siswi yang berkerumun di koridor.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat." Ia berusaha mencari celah agar bisa lewat, bahkan dengan tubuhnya yang mungil ia kesulitan untuk lewat. Sepertinya mereka tengah mengerumuni seorang siswa idola untuk memberikan cokelat sehingga tidak mau memberi jalan bagi Rukia.

Rukia mencoba lagi kali ini dengan lebih ngotot, dan ia berhasil. Ia dapat meloloskan tubuh mungilnya dan berhasil lewat. "Syukurlah tidak rusak," ujarnya setelah memastikan _cupcake_nya baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia berbelok dan masuk ke kelas Ichigo. Sayangnya ia tak menemukan pemuda oranye itu di sana. Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi pemilik mata madu yang sudah sebulan lebih resmi menjadi pacarnya. Sekali lagi ia harus menelan kecewa karena meski terhubung namun teleponnya tidak diangkat.

"Di mana dia?" Rukia bergumam sembari memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Kalau kau mencari Kurosaki atau Ashido, mereka ada di depan kelas." Seseorang lewat dan memberitahunya. "Seperti biasa dikerumuni gadis-gadis." Siswa itu menambahkan dengan sinis.

_Jadi, yang tadi..._

Rukia langsung balik arah dan keluar. Kerumunan tadi masih ada, bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Rukia mendengus sebal. Mencoba menembus kerumunan itu hanya akan menghancurkan kerja kerasnya selama berjam-jam semalam. Namun, menunggu pun tak ada gunanya.

Ia memelototi setiap gadis yang mengerumuni Ichigo, sambil mengomel entah pada siapa. "Kalau dia menerima cokelat dari gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak akan memberikan cokelatku padanya!" gerutunya sambil bersedekap.

"Kau berniat memberikan cokelatmu pada Ashido?"

Suara itu membuat Rukia menoleh. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidak melakukan kesalahan. Bahwa yang berdiri di sampingnya kini benar-benar Ichigo.

"Ichi—" Rukia berbalik. "Kalau kau di sini, di sana..."

"Ashido," jawab Ichigo, "apa kau ingin memberikan cokelatmu padanya? Kenapa? Kau—" Rukia menghentikan pertanyaan Ichigo dengan tangannya.

"Kupikir itu kau, karena teman sekelasmu bilang kalau kau ada di luar."

"Aku memang _di luar_," sahut Ichigo. "Tepatnya di sini bukan di sana." Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Ashido yang masih dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Dari celah sempit di antara para gadis itu Rukia dapat melihat rambut merah Ashido Kano.

"Itu Kurosaki-kun!" pekikan histeris terdengar, lalu beberapa gadis yang semula mengerumuni Ashido kini menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku ingin member—"

"Maaf," potong Ichigo, "aku tidak bisa menerima cokelat darimu." Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya, lalu ke teman-temannya. "Atau dari kalian," ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar penuh kekecewaan.

"Sekali lagi maaf," kata Ichigo, "karena aku hanya akan menerima cokelat dari Rukia."

"Kuchiki?" Mata gadis-gadis itu beralih pada Rukia. "Jadi rumor itu benar? Kalian pacaran?"

"Ya. Ichigo pacarku," jawab Rukia mantap. "Jadi, mulai sekarang menjauhlah darinya." Ia berbalik, meraih tangan Ichigo dan menariknya pergi.

"Pacar, eh?" ujar Ichigo di sela langkah mereka.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, melepas tangan Ichigo, lalu berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. "Kau memang pacarku, kan?"

"Berarti cokelat itu milikku?" Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah Ichigo.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

"Ashido?" tebak Ichigo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau tadi itu aku salah kira," sahut Rukia gemas.

"Jadi?"

"Cokelat ini untukmu, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia mengangkat tas jinjingnya dan memberikan benda itu pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih."

**.*.**

_See you next chapter~_

**.*.**

**Review's review**

**Darries**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Itulah resikonya punya cowok ganteng, kena bully. Tapi Rukia kuat kok, jadi dia bakal ngelawan mereka.

Ini dah lanjut setelah sekian lama~

...

Halo, apa kabar? Saya datang lagi. Semoga nggak bosan liat nama saya nangkring di FBI. Ini fic yang sudah tahunan nggak saya update. :'( Hilang _feel _dalam pengerjaannya. Sebenarnya ingin saya discountinued, tapi karena seseorang bilang fic ini HARUS diselesein, akhirnya saya coba ngelanjutin lagi. Dan ... jadinya ya seperti ini. Fanfik ini jelas nggak sempurna tapi saya sudah berusaha melakukan terbaik yang saya bisa.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir, baca, review, follow, dan ngefav fanfic ini. Dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	6. W Sampai Z

Disclaimer Bleach ©**Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter yang ada di dalamnya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan belaka)

.*.

Seri drabble :

**A sampai Z**

By

**Ann**

.*.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

dan selamat membaca!

.*.

_Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet._

.*.

**Chapter 6 : W Sampai Z**

**.*.**

**Why?**

Hujan turun dengan deras, udara seketika menjadi lebih dingin, membuat Rukia meringkuk semakin dalam di bawah selimut _chappy -_nya. Diabaikannya ketukan pintu dan panggilan sang kakak untuk makan malam. Ia belum lapar, dan kasur serta selimut terbukti menjadi teman yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding nasi untuk saat ini.

Bergelung dalam selimut sambil berselancar di dunia maya adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan. Rukia membuka akun sosial media, berbagi status dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman juga kekasihnya. Lalu setelah bosan beralih ke situs _entertainment_, mencari kabar terbaru tentang artis idolanya. Ada sebuah konser yang akan diadakan penyanyi favoritnya sebentar lagi. Rukia segera mencatat tanggal dan tempatnya, berniat mengincar 2 dari 3.000 tiket konser yang dijual, dan mengajak Ichigo menemaninya. Itu tak sulit, karena Ichigo hampir selalu mewujudkan keinginannya. Kemudian ia beralih ke artikel-artikel, mulai dari resep ampuh menguasai pelajaran hingga ke bagian _relationship._

Dulu, Rukia tidak senang membaca artikel tentang _relationship_. Tapi semenjak bersama Ichigo, ia menjadi rajin membacanya. Terkadang hanya iseng, seperti yang kini ia lakukan, namun tak jarang ia membaca karena membutuhkan tips untuk menghadapi masalah dalam hubungan, dan artikel-artikel itu terbukti sangat membantu kala ia tak ingin mencurahkan isi hati kepada sahabat atau kakaknya.

Sebuah judul artikel menarik perhatian Rukia, segera jemarinya mengklik tautan, lalu membacanya hingga tuntas. Isi artikel itu begitu memengaruhinya sehingga Rukia langsung menghubungi nomor Ichigo.

"_Nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Sila─"_

Panggilan pertama dijawab oleh suara manis si nona operator. Jeda semenit sebelum Rukia mencoba panggilan kedua, yang juga dijawab oleh nona operator yang sangat sopan. Akhirnya, ia mengetikkan pesan, meminta Ichigo menghubunginya jika pemuda itu tidak sibuk.

Sembari menunggu, Rukia berniat mencari-cari artikel lain yang menarik minat. Tapi artikel pertama yang bertajuk: "Tanyakan Padanya, Kenapa?" tadi begitu membekas, membuatnya menjadi tidak sabar ingin berbicara dengan Ichigo.

Ia baru saja hendak menghubungi Ichigo lagi, ketika ponselnya melantunkan lagu yang ia pasang sebagai nada dering. Dengan segera ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ichigo!" serunya penuh semangat. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"_Wuoo, tunggu dulu, Rukia. Sabar. Ambil napas dulu, biar bisa bicara dengan jelas,"_ sahut Ichigo di seberang _line._

Rukia menuruti nasihat Ichigo. Menarik napas dalam, kemudian baru bertanya, "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"_Hah?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"_ Ichigo balas bertanya.

"Pertanyaan serius yang harus kaujawab!" sahut Rukia dengan nada memerintah.

"_Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku kan bingung harus jawab apa,"_ ujar Ichigo. Rukia bisa membayangkan Ichigo yang merengut jauh di sana, mungkin juga mendengus.

Rukia terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

"_Kenapa apanya?"_ balas Ichigo.

"Kenapa bingung, itu kan pertanyaan mudah," ujar Rukia.

"_Mudah kalau aku tahu jawabannya." _

Rukia merasa kecewa. Menurut artikel yang dibacanya tadi, jika laki-laki tak bisa menyebutkan alasan mengapa menyukai pasangannya, bisa jadi laki-laki itu tidak serius. "Jadi, kau tidak tahu jawabannya? Kau tidak tahu alasan kenapa menyukaiku?"

"_Hoi, jangan berpikiran aneh dulu. Bukan itu maksudku."_ Ichigo segera membantah. Rukia menggigit bibir, penasaran dengan lanjutan kata dari Ichigo. _"Aku hanya ... hanya ... hany─"_

"Hanya apa?" Rukia tak sabar. "Ayo, cepat katakan!" desaknya. Tak terdengar suara di seberang sana, hanya gumaman-gumaman tak jelas yang membuat Rukia tak sabar. "Ichigo! Jangan membuatku penasaran." Ichigo menggerutu di seberang sana, Rukia menangkap kata berisik dalam gerutuan pemuda itu. "Ichigo, apa kau─"

"_Hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya,"_ sahutan Ichigo memutus pertanyaan Rukia. _"Aku tak bisa memilih satu alasan yang tepat, dari sekian banyak alasan aku menyukaimu, yang jelas aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah Rukia, dan Rukia adalah dirimu, mengerti?"_

Jawaban Ichigo rancu, tidak jelas, tapi Rukia bisa menangkap maksudnya. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya. "Aku pun menyukaimu karena kau adalah Ichigo, dan Ichigo adalah dirimu."

"_Jangan mengolokku!" _

Pemuda di seberang sana pastilah tengah memberengut, mendengus kesal karena Rukia mengopi kata-katanya.

"Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau," kata Rukia.

"_Kauyakin?"_

Rukia menyahut mantap. "Tentu saja."

"_Jadi, pertanyaan 'kenapa'-mu sudah terjawab, kan?"_

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Dari mana kautahu?"

"_Dari mana saja,"_ jawab Ichigo. _"Sudah ya, aku harus membantu oyaji, di klinik sedang banyak pasien. Sampai jumpa."_

Sambungan dimatikan. Rukia menatap layar ponsel yang kini menampilkan fotonya bersama Ichigo yang ia pasang sebagai _lock screen, _sembari bertanya-tanya bagaimana Ichigo tahu tentang artikel yang ia baca. "Dia tidak mungkin membaca artikel itu, kan?" gumamnya.

Notifikasi _facebook _di sudut kiri atas ponsel, membuat perhatian Rukia teralihkan sesaat. Ia membuka notifikasi itu. _Tensa Zangetsu _menyukai tautan yang Anda bagikan. Rukia mengernyit. Tensa Zangetsu adalah nama akun _facebook _Ichigo. Ia segera membuka tautan yang dimaksud. Seketika senyumnya mengembang, kala layar ponselnya menampilkan artikel yang menjadi penyebab ia bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Dasar."

**X for 'No'**

Siapa pun bisa jatuh cinta, kapan, di mana, dengan siapa, adalah misteri dari cinta itu sendiri. Namun, kadang cinta itu hadir di saat yang salah, kepada orang yang salah, yang akhirnya menjadi cinta yang tak dapat diwujudkan. Begitulah cinta, bisa hitam-putih maupun penuh warna tergantung bagaimana menyikapinya.

Rukia memandang bingung segelas cappuccino bertuliskan "Hi!" yang diletakkan seorang pramusaji di depannya_, _lalu tatapannya beralih pada si pramusaji.

"Maaf, tapi saya belum memesan," ujarnya.

"Seseorang memberikannya padamu," jawab si pramusaji.

"Siapa?"

Si pramusaji hanya mengedipkan mata. "Nanti dia akan menemuimu. Selamat menikmati."

Rukia kembali memandangi cappuccinonya, mencoba mengira siapa yang yang mengirimkan minuman itu kepadanya. Ia memindai sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang mungkin si pengirim. Belum ia menemukan orang tersebut, si pramusaji datang lagi, kali ini bersama sepotong _rainbow cake. _

"Apa lagi?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Dia bilang, kau tak boleh kelaparan," jawab si pramusaji sambil lalu.

Mendengar kata-kata si pramusaji, Rukia berpikir si pengirim itu pastilah Ichigo. Di dunia ini yang memperhatikannya selain kakak dan saudara iparnya, hanya Ichigo. Jadi, pastilah pemuda itu yang menyiapkan semua ini untuk menemaninya sementara menunggu Ichigo yang akan datang terlambat karena harus mengantar adiknya terlebih dahulu.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memotret makanan yang tersaji di meja, kemudian ia mengirimkan fotonya pada Ichigo melalui pesan _What'sApp_ diikuti dengan ucapan terima kasih dan _emoticon_ hati. Setelahnya, ia langsung menyesap cappuccino yang benar-benar pas diminum dicuaca dingin awal November. Kemudian ia mulai menyantap kue pelangi yang rasanya legit dan empuk di lidah. Tak sampai lima menit isi piringnya sudah tandas, dan ia memesan kue lain, kali ini _waffle _ukuran mini dengan toping eskrim vanila dan stroberi segar.

Sembari menunggu, ia membuka ponsel. Sebuah pesan _what'sApp _dari Ichigo baru saja masuk. Rukia belum sempat membaca pesan itu, ketika piring berisi _waffle _diletakkan di depannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tanpa benar-benar melihat siapa pengantar karena pandangannya tertuju pada layar ponsel.

_Itu bukan dariku. _

Rukia membaca pesan Ichigo bersamaan dengan suara yang menyapanya. "Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"

Seketika ia mendongak. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bening yang menghanyutkan. Untuk sesaat, Rukia terpesona. Tak membiarkan dirinya terlena, ia mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "apa kau yang mengirimiku cappuccino dan kue tadi?"

Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir pemuda pirang itu. "Ya, dan _waffle_-nya juga." Tanpa menunggu izin, pemuda itu menduduki sofa di seberang Rukia. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jugram Haschwalth. Siapa namamu?" Uluran tangan Jugram tak disambut Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu mengirimiku semua ini?" tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

Jugram menarik tangannya. "Hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Rukia membeo.

"Hadiah perkenalan," jelas Jugram.

"Sebelum kita berkenalan?" Rukia masih skeptis.

"Yah, anggap saja ini caraku agar bisa menyapamu," jawab Jugram penuh percaya diri. "Dan, sepertinya kau menyukainya." Pemuda itu menunjuk piring pertama Rukia yang sudah tandas isinya.

"Itu karena kupikir kue itu dari pacarku," jelas Rukia.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Si pemuda tampak terkejut.

"Ya. Jadi kurasa perkenalan ini tidak lagi diperlukan," ujar Rukia. "Akan kuganti hadiah darimu." Ia mengeluarkan dompet, menarik selembar uang kertas dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu mendorong uang itu hingga berada tepat di depan Jugram. "Aku berterima kasih untuk kue dan minumannya, tapi aku tak bisa menerima pemberianmu," ucap Rukia, kemudian ia merapikan barang-barangnya, berniat pergi.

"Sebuah hadiah tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang, Nona. Apalagi jika ada tiga."

Gerak Rukia terhenti. Matanya menyipit ke arah Jugram. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk membayar, karena kau yang berinisiatif memberiku hadiah, bukan aku yang meminta."

"Hei, aku hanya ingin berteman, kenapa kau begitu judes?"

Rukia menarik napas dalam. "Maaf, tapi aku─"

Jugram memotong kalimat Rukia sebelum selesai. "Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bilang, aku tak mau berteman denganmu karena pacarku bisa marah kalau aku berteman dengan cowok seganteng dirimu."

Mata Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali akibat kenarsisan pemuda di depannya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan pemuda dengan kepercayaan diri begitu besar. Kepercayaan diri memang bagus, tapi jika tidak pada tempatnya─seperti sekarang─itu menjadi hal yang buruk. "Kalimat awalnya benar, sisanya tidak," ujar Rukia seraya memakai mantel dan syal, lalu menyampirkan tas di bahu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk _hadiah_mu. Tapi aku bena─Ichigo ..." Rukia menelan ludah. Ichigo datang di waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Ichigo, ujung mata pemuda itu mengamati Jugram. "Tadi Yuzu─kau mau pergi?" Ichigo bingung melihat Rukia yang bersiap pergi.

"Ya. Aku berniat menunggumu di toko buku, ternyata kau datang. Ayo kita pergi." Rukia berdiri dan menarik Ichigo untuk meninggalkan kafe itu, namun Ichigo bergeming.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia bukan temanku," jawab Rukia tegas.

"Tapi aku sudah mentraktirmu."

Rukia memelototi Jugram, karena selaan pemuda itu hanya memperumit keadaan. "Aku sudah membayarnya," sahut Rukia.

"Tapi aku tak butuh uangmu, yang kubutuhkan namamu," kata Jugram dengan santai, mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menyorot tajam padanya.

Situasi ini akan bertambah parah, jika Rukia tak segera mengambil tindakan. Sebelum Ichigo naik pitam, ia menjawab, "tentu saja, akan kuberikan."

Rukia merogoh tas, mengeluarkan _notes _mini beserta pulpen yang selalu ia bawa ke mana pun, menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran yang kosong, menyobek dan melipat lembaran itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jugram. "Saatnya pergi, Ichigo!"

Jugram memandangi pasangan kekasih yang melangkah meninggalkan kafe. Si gadis violet sudah menarik mintanya sejak awal berjumpa. Sayang, gadis itu sudah punya kekasih. Tapi tentu saja banyak jalan menuju Roma. Dengan nama gadis itu di tangan, akan mudah menemukannya kembali, dan ia yakin gadis itu akan takluk padanya. Dengan senyum, Jugram membuka kertas.

_X for NO. Aku tidak ingin berkenalan denganmu._

**You**

Cemburu itu adalah perasaan wajib yang harus ada dalam suatu hubungan. Anggaplah itu bumbu yang menambah rasa dalam hubungan yang dijalin oleh dua insan. Tapi kecemburuan memiliki dua sisi, baik dan buruk. Terkadang, bisa membuat hubungan semakin kuat, namun tak jarang justru memutuskannya.

Ichigo masih memberengut. Bahkan setelah Rukia memberi penjelasan panjang, pemuda itu masih tidak menghilangkan cebikan dari wajahnya. Andai saja suasananya berbeda, Rukia mungkin sudah tertawa melihat muka lucu kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang ia tak bisa tertawa. Tak boleh tertawa, jika ia ingin Ichigo berhenti marah.

Bisa dibilang, ini kali pertama Ichigo marah padanya, atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Itu manis tapi menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Manis, karena Rukia melihat sisi posesif dari Ichigo. Menyebalkan, karena kekasihnya itu tak mau memercayai apa yang ia katakan. Padahal ia sudah menceritakan segalanya tanpa sensor sedikit pun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan dengannya?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama muncul. Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas bosan, sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Sekarang mereka berada di kafe lain yang berjarak beberapa blok dari kafe sebelumnya. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Jawaban itu sudah berkali-kali Rukia berikan, sampai ia hampir bosan mengatakannya.

"Tapi kau menerima kue darinya," ujar Ichigo tak puas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kupikir itu darimu. Makanya aku mengirimi foto dan ucapan terima kasih." Rukia langsung menjawab, memberikan penjelasan seperti sebelumnya. "Lagi pula aku sudah menggantinya. Jadi, tidak bisa dikatakan kalau aku menerima sesuatu darinya."

"Kenapa dia duduk semeja denganmu?" Dahi Ichigo berkerut tak senang, masih tak bisa menerima penyataan Rukia.

"Karena dia orang yang seenaknya. Dia duduk begitu saja tanpa meminta izin dariku, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Dan lagi dia narsis, aku tidak menyukainya," sahut Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi, kau tahu namanya?" sambar Ichigo.

"Dia menyebutkan namanya, kalau tidak salah Jugram Has─entahlah, aku tak ingat." Rukia mengedikkan bahu, sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu penting.

"Itu sebabnya kau juga memberikan nama dan nomor teleponmu padanya."

Rukia memutar mata. Entah dengan cara apa ia membuat Ichigo percaya bahwa tulisan di kertas itu bukan nama dan nomor teleponnya. "Aku tidak memberinya nama apalagi nomor teleponku. Dia itu orang asing."

"Kau memberikan sesuatu padanya sebelum kita pergi," protes Ichigo.

"Sebentar." Rukia mengeluarkan _notes _dan pulpen, menuliskan tulisan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Jugram lalu memperlihatkannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengernyit. Menatap kertas dan Rukia bergantian.

"Itu yang kutulis di kertas tadi," jelas Rukia. "Kaupikir aku kurang kerjaan sampai memberikan nomor teleponku pada orang asing. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapku pada orang yang baru kukenal, jangankan nomor telepon, namaku saja belum tentu akan kuberikan."

"Tapi dia─"

Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja, menangkup kedua pipi Ichigo, mengarahkan mata madu itu ke matanya. "Ichigo, dengarkan aku. Kau harus percaya pada kata-kataku." Ia memulai. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, dan tidak ingin mengenalnya. Satu-satunya yang kusukai adalah kau, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Lama, mata sewarna madu itu hanya menatapnya. Seolah mencari kejujuran dalam mata violet Rukia. Lalu sepasang tangan hangat melingkupi kedua tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya erat. "Maaf, sudah meragukanmu."

Itu sudah cukup. Asalkan Ichigo tahu dan memahami perasaannya, itulah yang terpenting. Karena dalam hati Rukia hanya ada satu orang. Pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna oranye, yang memiliki kernyit permanen di dahi, yang kadang begitu manis, pun bisa begitu menyebalkan.

**Zero**

Malam perlahan turun menggantikan senja yang kian memudar. Jalan semakin ramai meski angin akhir musim gugur terasa membekukan. Rukia merapatkan syalnya, walau dingin tak terlalu mengusik karena seseorang membagi kehangatan bersamanya lewat jemari yang bertaut erat. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, semarak mengisi kepekatan malam, dengan bentuk beragam yang memanjakan mata. Rukia ingin menikmatinya lebih lama, bukan hanya pemandangan yang indah tetapi juga genggam hangat dari sang kekasih.

Namun, setiap awal selalu memiliki akhir. Dan kencannya dengan Ichigo hari ini pun harus segera diakhiri, jika tidak Rukia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kakak iparnya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah larangan untuk menemui Ichigo. Kuchiki Byakuya memang seperti itu, _over-protectif_ hingga terkadang rasanya Rukia tak memiliki kebebasan. Tapi sisi positifnya adalah Rukia memiliki seseorang yang akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Ah, setiap hal memang memiliki dua sisi, positif dan negatif.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang," kata Rukia sambil memandangi lampu berwarna-warni yang dipasang di pohon-pohon yang berjajar di kedua sisi jalan. Di siang hari pohon-pohon itu meranggas dan suram. Namun, ketika malam tiba mereka bersinar cantik, membuat orang betah memandangi berlama-lama.

"Kalau aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, Byakuya akan membunuhku," sahut Ichigo.

_Bletak! _

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Ichigo. "_Itai! _Kenapa kau memukulku?" protesnya.

"Kau harus belajar memanggil _Nii-sama _dengan sopan," omel Rukia.

"Ya, ya, aku akan memanggilnya Byakuya-sama mulai sekarang," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia terkikik. "Kau terdengar seperti _nee-chan_."

"Nah, salah lagi. Kapan benernya sih aku?" Ichigo memberengut.

Tangan mungil Rukia mendarat di pipi Ichigo, mencubit pipi pemuda jingga itu keras-keras. "Kau terlihat manis kalau seperti ini, Ichigo."

"_Urusai!_" Ichigo melepaskan diri lalu menjauh. Rukia harus berlari untuk menjajari langkah sang kekasih. Ichigo mendengus ketika melihatnya, dengan sengaja membuang muka.

"Ichigo, kau marah ya?" bujuknya sambil menarik-narik mantel panjang Ichigo. "Hei, jangan marah."

Ichigo bergeming, masih tak mau menghentikan langkah atau pun memandang Rukia.

_Greb. _Rukia memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. "Apa kalau begini kau masih marah?" Untuk beberapa saat tak ada reaksi apa pun dari Ichigo, lalu helaan napas terdengar, dan Rukia tahu kekesalan Ichigo sudah menguap. Ia melepaskan pelukan, berputar ke bagian depan, dan memeluk Ichigo lagi. "Kau hangat," gumamnya seraya semakin menyurukkan diri ke dalam dekapan sang kekasih. "Aku suka."

"Dan kau mungil sekali." Ucapan Ichigo ia balas dengan mencubit pinggang pemuda itu. "Hei, aku kan tidak bilang kau pendek." Pemuda itu memprotes.

"Sama saja," sungutnya.

"Beda. Mungil itu pujian tahu," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mendongak tanpa melepas pelukan, menatap Ichigo yang menunduk ke arahnya. "Pujian?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Mungil dan manis."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apalagi kalau kau menutup mata."

"Kenapa?"

"Tutup matamu dan kau akan tahu."

Rukia menutup mata. Kegelapan membuat indra lain di tubuhnya menajam. Aroma jeruk yang menguar lembut dari tubuh Ichigo, sapuan dingin angin di pipi yang kemudian berubah hangat ketika ada jemari menggantikannya. Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia, sebuah permintaan, dan ia mengangguk, memberikan persetujuan. Jantungnya mengentak penuh antisipasi. Perlahan jarak memupus. Sapuan pelan dan hangat menyapa bibirnya. Sekali ... dua kali.

"_Bolehkah aku menciummu?"_

Tentu saja, Rukia akan memberikan persetujuan untuk itu.

.*.

_**fin**_

.*.

Akhirnya, fic ini tamat juga. Meski perlu waktu lama untuk mengakhirinya. Untuk semua pembaca, reviewer, follower, dan yang sudah ngasih fav buat fic ini, terima kasih banyak. *_deepbow_* Walau rasanya kata itu tidak akan cukup untuk mewakili perasaan saya untuk semua dukungan yang telah diberikan. Setidaknya, cara terbaik yang saya tahu untuk membalas dukungan kalian semua adalah dengan terus menuliskan kisah IchiRuki.

.*.

**Review's review:**

**EmptyTell**

Halo, makasih dah RnR ya.

Fanfik ini emang temanya ringan dan manis, makanya saya nggak ngasih konflik berat di dalamnya supaya yang baca happy. :3

**Haruna Aoi**

Sekarang udah apdet lagi nih, last chap. Jangan lupa mampir ya.

Haha ... Si Om takut diomelin bininya makanya gampang ngasih restu.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

**Azura Kuchiki**

Sekarang udah ditamatin, jadi nggak usah mimpi lagi ya. wkwkwk ...

Inoue baik-baik saja bersama para hollow. *plak!

Ya dong, Rukia gitu loh.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

**Haizahr Hana**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Pengen ultahnya dirayain kayak Rukia ya? Hihi ... cari dulu Ichigo di dunia nyata. ㈴1

**Lucya Namikaze**

Udah saya apdet nih, sekalian ditamatin. Makasih dah RnR ya.

**memoryru**

Perjuangan saya perlu satu tahun buat namatin ini. Sebenarnya, mau dibiarin discontinued tapi sayang juga tinggal satu chapter. Jadi tancap abis hingga tamat.

Masa SMA saya juga nggak seindah IR di fanfik ini. Tapi mungkin itu yang bikin saya pengen bikin cerita kayak gini.

Makasih sudah RnR ya~

**hikarishe**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Kamu nggak perlu nebak-nebak lagi, udah saya bikinin. :3

.*.

Banjarmasin, 12 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
